


Even When It's Raining

by vixxsparalleluniverse



Series: 21 Dumb Friends [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, It's real angsty, Lots of Crying, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Kissing, Road Trips, attachment insecurities, busan is beautiful, everyone is dumb basically, everyone loves jisung, kissing in the rain because i like writing cheesy stuff, mentions of bullying, mentions of child abandonment, mentions of divorce, more tags to be added for part 2, this got split into two parts because i am bad at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxsparalleluniverse/pseuds/vixxsparalleluniverse
Summary: It takes a trip to Busan and another breakup for Kim Doyoung and Jung Jaehyun to realize how much they need each other in their lives
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 21 Dumb Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	1. ©vixxsparalleluniverse

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2020 and welcome to part 3 of this series! This time, we are heading down the angst train as Doyoung and Jaehyun travel to Busan for a well deserved vacation which quickly turns sour. Part four might be about Ten and Kun finally adopting a child, I am still planning it. Be warned that this might be the worst one out of the three because I can't write angst to save my life. And the happiest birthday to our angelic leader Qian Kun!!
> 
> Some things to note: Doyoung doesn’t have OCD, he just has perfectionist tendencies so I wouldn’t classify it as OCD and I don’t have enough knowledge of it to write his character like that; Jisung has commitment issues (more like attachment insecurities) witnessing his parents divorcing and the break-ups within the friend group, this is why he was so reluctant to start a relationship with Chenle; Jungkook has a coping mechanism where he would put on a happy persona to hide his true feelings due to severe bullying and abuse from his past, which will be touched on in this fic; Doyoung’s character is based off from my mom, who displays some of the traits Doyoung shows in this story so the members are pretty OOC.
> 
> There is not really an inspiration behind this story, the movie Blue Valentine starring Ryan Gosling can be used as an inspiration. Also NCT 127's Miami video can be used. I hope you enjoy the angst!

This work is pure fiction.

The author does not own the characters Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil, Seo Youngho, Nakamoto Yuta, Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Jung Yoonoh, Dong Sicheng, Kim Jungwoo, Wong Yukhei, Lee Minhyung, Xiao Dejun, Wong Kunhang, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck, Na Jaemin, Liu Yangyang, Zhong Chenle, Park Jisung

However, the original characters do belong to the author. Any similarities to a person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

This story is not meant for any profit. It is merely for the sake of enjoyment. All the events following the story are purely the imagination of the author. Any similarity to any events in real life is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording or any other mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial users permitted by copyright law. For non-profitable use, please seek permission from the author.

If the story is being copied, reproduced or transmitted in any forms or by any means, it shall be reported to the author immediately.

This story is not meant to offend any kind of people. If you find any part of this story offensive please seek author.

This is meant for all people (except for author).

by @vixxsparalleluniverse

All Rights Reserved

Copyright

© 2020 @vixxsparalleluniverse


	2. Part 1

Part I

Seoul had a beautiful spring day when Doyoung and Jaehyun got ready to spend a week in Busan. This vacation was well deserved for both of them, as Doyoung worked tirelessly as the assistant of a high-ranked CEO and Jaehyun worked as a vocal coach at SM Entertainment. Currently, the two were packing, Jaehyun rolling one bag of luggage into the living room and Doyoung going through a checklist for the nth time.

“Doie, you read through that checklist multiple times, we got everything.” Jaehyun remarked, sitting on the floor and seeing his boyfriend pace around the living room.

“Jae, this is the first vacation we took since Jeju and we all know how that trip went down.” Doyoung replied, repeating the list. “We filled up the gas, packed food on the go, booked the hotel room…” Jaehyun got up from the floor and took the checklist from Doyoung. The older scowled at Jaehyun as the younger pocketed the piece of paper.

"You are supposed to relax, not to stress over anything." Jaehyun said, cupping Doyoung's cheeks. "We confirmed everything and Taeyong is watching over the kids." Jisung and Chenle were the kids the two were referencing, the two youngest on that honeymoon phase. "Don't worry your pretty head."

"Alright. Now we have to get ready and go, if we leave at 10am, we can reach at around 3pm and check in." Doyoung explained. It was 8am and Jaehyun was happy that the two went to bed really early the night before or he would have collapsed in exhaustion from Doyoung's early bird tendencies.

"Doie, I know." Jaehyun said simply and Doyoung huffed.

"Well I wanted us to have a perfect vacation so I planned everything very meticulously." Doyoung rambled until Jaehyun kissed the older. "You can't do that to shut me up all the time."

"But you love it." Jaehyun replied and the older rolled his eyes.

"And you always have the same reply." Doyoung fired back. Jaehyun chuckled before kissing Doyoung again, the kiss getting heated quickly. Doyoung pulled away and waved the checklist in his hands. Jaehyun now realized that during the kiss, Doyoung's hands went into Jaehyun's pocket and grabbed the checklist.

"Ok, that was not funny." Jaehyun said and Doyoung smiled happily.

"I get to review it one last time." Doyoung giggled before being picked up by Jaehyun. The older yelped and gripped Jaehyun's shoulders as they kissed again.

"How about if we do something else?" Jaehyun whispered against Doyoung's lips.

"That could work." Doyoung replied before being carried to their room. It's best to say that they left a bit later than planned.

*with Taeyong*

"So Doyoung and Jaehyun left for Busan, late for some reason." Taeyong told Johnny, the two standing in the kitchen drinking their morning coffee. Chenle woke them up by screeching about losing to Jisung and the couple was up immediately. "We need to take care of the kids, not like I do that already, and Jisung needs to stay on top of his homework."

"As long as you are not taking care of the annoying trio." Johnny replied, the two looking at Jisung petting Chenle's hair, homework ignored. "They are a nightmare."

"And the 00 line. Doyoung's favourite of the kids is Jeno and I can see it. He is such a sweetie." Taeyong remarked. "Jisung! Do your homework!"

"But hyung, it's 11am." Jisung whined, face planting on the table.

"You were playing video games at 7am so doing homework at 11 is perfectly ok!" Taeyong chastised. Jisung pouted and picked up his pencil.

"Can Johnny hyung help me?" Jisung asked, puppy eyes turned to Johnny. The tallest sighed and grabbed his coffee.

"Alright kiddo." Johnny replied, giving Taeyong a kiss on the cheek and going to the table to sit with Jisung and Chenle. As he watched Johnny with the youngest, Taeyong imagined what it would be like in a few years, seeing his boyfriend helping their kids do their homework. Snapping out of his dreams, Taeyong grabbed his cup as well and went to sit with them. Chenle immediately dropped his head on Taeyong's shoulder and rambled on about something. The scene was oddly domestic and Taeyong was lying if he said that it didn't make him feel all warm inside.

*with Doyoung and Jaehyun*

"I can't believe we left late!" Doyoung complained, slumped against the passenger's seat. After getting distracted, Doyoung realized that they weren't ready at 10am and leaped up to get ready.

"We left at 10:30, it's not that late." Jaehyun assured, placing his hand on Doyoung's thigh. The older pouted and Jaehyun found the site adorable.

"Yeah but what if there is traffic near the end, leaving earlier means that you don't get traffic." Doyoung rambled and Jaehyun squeezed Doyoung's thigh.

"Doie, traffic peaks at 9am and 5pm, we are in the window so we are fine." Jaehyun assured again. Doyoung sighed and looked at Jaehyun driving **(yeah I know only Johnny can drive but just imagine Jaehyun driving a car? bro, I would get on my knees immediately. please ignore me, I am thirsty)** their car. "Just enjoy the ride, we will be there soon." Doyoung nodded before looking out the window again, the radio quietly playing 909 by Eden. Buildings passed by before blurring into trees. The couple made two stops, one to fill up the gas again and another one because Doyoung got horny seeing Jaehyun drive and they had sex in the backseat. The two got back in the front, getting down from their high.

"Twice in one day?" Jaehyun asked, hair mussed and lips swollen. Doyoung looked sheepish, disheveled as well.

"Yeah, it's just that you looked so good driving I couldn't contain myself." Doyoung replied, reveling in the way Jaehyun flushed.

"I'm not complaining though." Jaehyun said before starting up the car. Eventually, the two arrived in Busan, Doyoung taking photos of the scenery outside the car.

"It's beautiful out there." Doyoung remarked, placing his phone down. Jaehyun hummed in agreement, taking a quick glance at Doyoung's relaxed state. Jaehyun smiled in content, the vacation paying off so far. He looked so pretty that Jaehyun couldn't help but to confess that very thought.

"You look beautiful." Jaehyun said with pure honesty. Doyoung smacked Jaehyun's thigh for the cringy line, blushing furiously.

"You're so cheesy." Doyoung said, screaming internally. Jaehyun laughed and looked back at the road. Eventually, they reached the hotel an hour later than planned. After checking in, Doyoung opened the door to the hotel room and started analysing the room for cracks on the walls or bugs on the beds **(you have no idea how many hotel rooms my family had to switch because of the bugs and the lack of cleaning, but kudos to hotel employees for dealing with this shit all the time)**. Jaehyun placed the leftover food from the car ride in the fridge as Doyoung finished his analysis.

"Is it alright to stay in?" Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded.

"It seems to be good. I don't want bugs interrupting our nights." Doyoung said and Jaehyun took it as a cue to start unpacking. Changing their clothes into something ideal for the beach, Jaehyun getting horny this time and leaving a bright hickey on Doyoung's collarbone, the two got back into the car and drove over to the seaside. The beach was filled with people playing, eating and walking around, a nice sunny day beating down. Doyoung and Jaehyun got out the car and walked hand-in-hand to the beach. There was so much to do, concession stands placed around and the sea cool and inviting.

"Let's go eat something first." Doyoung said and pulled Jaehyun to the lemonade stand first. Jaehyun smiled fondly at the older's child-like excitement at the beach. The two sipped on their lemonade afterwards, walking together by the shore. "I think this was the best decision we made."

"It was the best." Jaehyun answered and Doyoung leaned his head against the younger's shoulder. They couldn't kiss in public because of the prejudice and homophobia in their country. Soon, their lemonade was finished and Doyoung walked into the sea until it was lapping at his knees. Doyoung turned around happily to see Jaehyun take a photo of him. The older threw up a peace sign as Jaehyun took another photo. Doyoung ran to Jaehyun and grabbed his hand to go in the sea. When the water was lapping at their knees, Doyoung surprised Jaehyun by splashing water on him.

"Having fun, Jae?" Doyoung asked before Jaehyun splashed him with water. The older laughed as the two splashed each other back and forth. Doyoung was then lifted up by Jaehyun, the two soaked and giddy. The couple stared at each other, eyes full of love. Jaehyun was about to close the gap with Doyoung before a loud voice interrupted them.

"Jung Jaehyun, is that you?" the voice asked loudly. The couple broke their intense eye contact to see a person waving at them.

"Who is that?" Doyoung asked as he was set down gently. The person ran up to them and Jaehyun smiled, recognizing the person.

"It is you, Jaehyun!" the person exclaimed before hugging Jaehyun. Jaehyun reciprocated quickly, confusing the hell out of Doyoung.

"Jungkook! It's been a long time!" Jaehyun exclaimed as well. The person, Jungkook, was muscular and as tall as Jaehyun but had a boyish face that reminded Doyoung of a bunny. Wait, Doyoung's features also resemble a bunny's. "Doyoung, he is one of my best friends from school." Jungkook smiled at Doyoung and extended a hand.

"I'm Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook said and Doyoung took his hand hesitantly.

"I'm Kim Doyoung." Doyoung replied, giving Jungkook a nervous smile and immediately letting go.

"You are Jaehyun's boyfriend, right? I saw your little romance scene just now." Jungkook giggled and Doyoung looked scandalized. "I'm cool with it, don't worry."

"Ok, because that scared me." Doyoung confessed then turned red. Jungkook laughed again and Jaehyun smiled at the interaction.

"Jae, since you are finally in Busan, we should go to that LGBTQ club I have always wanted to go to." Jungkook explained. "We can have a couple of drinks and I can get to know your boyfriend a little more." The younger winked at Doyoung, which made his blush darker.

"Jeon, stop flirting with my boyfriend." Jaehyun said lightheartedly.

"Alright, alright. Well, enjoy your date and I will see you tonight!" Jungkook said and walked towards the popcorn stand.

"Do you want to go tonight?" Jaehyun asked, turning to Doyoung.

"Sure, I guess, but just for tonight. The rest of the days should be about us." Doyoung replied. Jaehyun nodded before he splashed Doyoung again and ran across the shoreline. "Oh, it's on." The rest of the afternoon was spent with the couple chasing each other and eating assorted foods at the stands. It was evening when the two reached the hotel room, soaked to the bone.

"I should go shower then we can grab dinner." Doyoung said, ruffling his head and seeing sand come out. "Or we can just eat the leftovers from the car ride."

"Let's grab dinner." Jaehyun decided. "Can we shower together?" Doyoung flushed at the request.

"No because we both know that we will take forever." Doyoung replied and Jaehyun pouted at that. "Jae, that won't work on me, not this time." Jaehyun sighed, Doyoung leaving a kiss on his cheek and going into the bathroom to shower. Doyoung shed his wet and sandy clothes to go under the warm spray of water. Doyoung thought about meeting Jungkook, how the younger was really handsome and his features were like a bunny. Doyoung could feel jealousy swirling in his gut but willed it down quickly.

_'They are just friends. Jaehyun would never cheat on you.'_ Doyoung's brain assured him. Doyoung would be lying if he said that he doesn't jump to conclusions. Multiple breakups were because of Doyoung assuming that Jaehyun was cheating on him with that female trainee, a past friend, or even Taeyong. Doyoung sighed thinking about how he yelled at Taeyong, who denied everything. Taeyong and Jaehyun were actually helping Kun propose to Ten and Doyoung felt guilty ever since. The shower curtain opened and Doyoung saw Jaehyun in only a towel.

"You were taking a bit long." Jaehyun half-lied before removing the towel and entering the shower with Doyoung. It was a bit cramped so Doyoung was pressed against Jaehyun's chest. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried about the kids, if they are alright." Doyoung lied.

"Don't worry your pretty head, Doie. The hyungs got it." Jaehyun assured, grabbing the shampoo and washing Doyoung's hair. The older moaned softly when Jaehyun rubbed the sand out. "Just relax, it's our vacation." Doyoung nodded.

"Alright, now put your head down so I can shampoo it." Doyoung said and Jaehyun complied. After washing each other, Doyoung moved to close the shower but Jaehyun stopped him. Doyoung turned around innocently. "What is it, Jaehyun?"

"I want you." Jaehyun replied. Doyoung looked down and smirked.

"Then have me." Doyoung added and he was pulled into a messy kiss. Being lifted up for the nth time and pressed against the shower wall, Doyoung pressed his fingers in Jaehyun's shoulders as the younger left a line of hickies on his neck. The water eventually ran cold due to their ministrations.

*with Taeyong and Johnny*

Johnny was playing Jisung and Chenle a piano piece while Taeyong washed the dishes, the domestic scene still playing out. The tallest stopped playing when the two kids fell asleep, both drooling on Johnny's shoulders.

"They're asleep?" Taeyong asked. Johnny nodded and the two eldest carried the two youngest to the guest bedroom. When they laid the kids down, Chenle immediately clung onto Jisung and the youngest pressed a kiss against Chenle's forehead in his sleep.

"They are cute when they don't wreak havoc and annoy us 24/7." Johnny remarked, wrapping an arm around Taeyong's waist.

"I feel weird. Like it feels like we are a real family." Taeyong said when the two cuddled on the couch, a shitty drama playing on the TV.

"Like we are a married couple and Jisung and Chenle are our kids?" Johnny asked, reading Taeyong's mind.

"Exactly." Taeyong replied.

"Well our kids are dating." Johnny remarked and Taeyong smacked his arm.

"Don't think about it." Taeyong snapped softly. His phone buzzed and Taeyong picked up his phone. "Look, Doyoung posted on Instagram."

"Doyoung has Instagram?" Johnny asked and Taeyong clicked on the notification.

"Oh my god, what in the world?" Taeyong asked, jaw-dropped. Johnny's eyes widen seeing the photo.

"Ok but they look hot." Johnny confessed and Taeyong had to agree. It was a selfie of Jaehyun and Doyoung in the hotel room, looking ready to go to a club. Doyoung was showing off the right side of his face and Jaehyun looking godly as usual. What surprised Taeyong and Johnny the most is how Doyoung looked, a choker on his hickey-covered neck and the fact that he was proudly showing off the marks.

"He's gone wild." Taeyong said and smiled, it's rare for Doyoung to go carefree but he wasn't expecting him to go this carefree.

"Suggesting a vacation was such a good idea, Tae." Johnny confessed.

"Yeah, Sicheng is a genius." Taeyong said and he added a comment to Doyoung's post.

"Also tell Doyoung that I'm gonna follow him on Instagram." Johnny whined.

"Well it's because Doyoung doesn't want your Chicago phase on his feed." Taeyong snapped. Johnny tackled Taeyong on the couch and the two laughed.

"You love those photos." Johnny said, kissing Taeyong all over his face. The smaller giggled and pushed Johnny away.

"I do love them. Now hush, I need to watch this bad drama." Taeyong shushed Johnny and turned to face the TV.

*with Doyoung and Jaehyun*

The two went on a dinner date to a ramen shop, Doyoung insisting that they should save a romantic dinner date towards the end. Doyoung ended up getting interesting stares for his choice of clothing (some disgusted, some aroused) and Jaehyun enjoyed this new side of his boyfriend a bit too much.

"We fucked three times today, isn't that enough?" Doyoung asked as he tangled his fingers in Jaehyun’s hair. Their car was parked outside the club and no one was fazed by two men making out.

“You just look so good right now that I couldn’t resist.” Jaehyun replied and latched back onto Doyoung’s collarbone. A knock on the window surprised the couple, Doyoung leaping off Jaehyun’s lap. Jungkook smiled widely from outside with two other people, who looked scandalized.

“Hi guys! I’m always wondering why I find you two in such compromising positions.” Jungkook chirped, the couple blushing at the remark.

“Jeon, stop scaring the two, damn.” one said, the tallest of the three.

“Yeah okay, Mingyu. Come on, Jae, you two can’t miss the performance tonight.” Jungkook said happily and Jaehyun glared at him. “Also Doyoung, you look hot as hell.”

“Jeon, I swear to god.” the third person said, smacking Jungkook. With a traumatized Doyoung, Jaehyun got out the car and the five started walking towards the club. “So you are Jung Jaehyun?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Jaehyun answered. Doyoung was still reeling from being caught so Jaehyun held his hand tightly. “And he is my boyfriend, Kim Doyoung.”

“I’m Yugyeom and the really tall one is Mingyu.” the third person, Yugyeom introduced himself and Mingyu. “It’s nice to meet you two.”  
  
“Sorry about Jungkook. He gets a bit hyper during this time.” Mingyu mumbled to Doyoung, the oldest getting flustered by the tallest and his intense gaze. “He has a favourite performer and he is at this club.”  
  
“A favourite performer?” Doyoung asked. “But he said that it’s his first time at this club?” Mingyu stifled a laugh and Doyoung was promptly confused.

“Jeon said that? He goes here every weekend.” Mingyu remarked. “Such a weird guy. Anyway, have fun. This club in Busan is one of the best.” Mingyu walked up to Jungkook and smacked his back. Jaehyun had a weird look on his face when Doyoung looked up at him.

“Apparently Jungkook has been going here for a long time.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun smiled softly.

"Of course he has." Jaehyun said as the group gave their IDs to the bouncer. The bouncer did a once-over at Doyoung and Jaehyun possessively wrapped an arm around Doyoung's waist.

"Welcome to Lucid Dreams." the bouncer announced, smirking at the couple.

"Thanks, Soobin." Jungkook said and the bouncer nodded.

"You're welcome. Now tell your friend to stop glaring at me." Soobin remarked, jerking his head to Jaehyun.

"Sorry about him, he is really possessive over his boyfriend." Jungkook replied and leaned closer to the younger. "You can see from the hickies."

"Yeah whatever, Jeon. Get in." Soobin snapped and the group entered the club.

"It's really cool." Doyoung said to Jaehyun.

"The others would love it." Jaehyun added and Doyoung agreed. It was fit to their taste, subdued but pride flags were overflowing.

"RM is up in 10!" an announcer shouted and was met with loud cheers. Jungkook, Yugyeom and Mingyu ran up to the front and the couple was left behind.

"Let's grab a drink." Doyoung said and the two sat by the bar.

"Not too much, we drove here." Jaehyun reminded the older. The bartender slid two drinks towards them.

"I watered them down for you, designated driver." the bartender said to Jaehyun. She winked at him and a surge of jealousy swirled in Doyoung. Drowning the first drink, the older pulled Jaehyun into a kiss. "Oh wow, that's hot." Doyoung pulled away quickly, flustered at her reaction.

"Sorry." Doyoung mumbled. Jaehyun laughed and kissed Doyoung's temple.

"You two are cute. Sorry for winking at your man." the bartender laughed before walking to the other side, refilling Doyoung’s drink. Doyoung sighed and saw his younger boyfriend smiling at him.

"What is it?" Doyoung asked. Jaehyun closed the gap between them.

"You're adorable when you get jealous." Jaehyun remarked and Doyoung flushed.

"Sorry." Doyoung mumbled and Jaehyun kissed him again.

"Don't be sorry." Jaehyun said and a loud voice interrupted them.

"RM is here!" the announcer yelled and the crowd boomed with cheers.

"Let's see what the hype is about." Jaehyun suggested and Doyoung agreed. The two got up from the bar and joined the crowd quietly. The night went on from there, as RM set the stage on fire with his rap and Jungkook catching a key to RM's apartment.

"This is the third time you caught it, so damn lucky." Yugyeom hissed as Jungkook waved the key in his tattooed hand.

"Sucks to be you." Jungkook laughed and ran off towards RM. Mingyu sighed when Jungkook was out of earshot.

"I'm so confused right now." Doyoung confessed to Jaehyun.

"RM started hooking up with people in the audience so every time he performs, he throws a key to his apartment and whoever catches it is the one who he is hooking up with." Mingyu explained.

"Jungkook caught it the most, three times already." Yugyeom added. "RM started this around a month ago."

"That makes sense." Doyoung said and saw Jaehyun's worried face.

"Don't you think that Jeon is gonna catch feelings?" Jaehyun asked Yugyeom.

"I don't know honestly." Yugyeom answered.

"I feel like he already has." Mingyu confessed. Jaehyun sighed and Doyoung interlaced their hands together.

"Don't worry too much, Jaehyun." Yugyeom said. "JK will be just fine."

"I think we should go home now. No one is really here after the performances." Mingyu said and Yugyeom nodded.

"It was nice meeting you two." Yugyeom said.

"Same here." Doyoung replied. "I think we should go as well. I'm getting a bit dizzy."

"Goodbye you two. Enjoy your time here in Busan." Mingyu said before giving the couple a smile. Yugyeom and Mingyu left the club and the couple followed suit.

"I want to know why you were so worried about Jungkook." Doyoung asked as he ruffled his hair over his eyes. Doyoung was drowning in Jaehyun's white hoodie, lying on the bed waiting for the younger to finish his nighttime routine. Jaehyun sighed and laid down next to Doyoung.

"Jungkook, he falls in deep really fast. When we were in school, there was a guy he tutored with and they flirted a lot. Jungkook fell in love with him quickly and it went downhill from there." Jaehyun started and Doyoung stared at him with wide eyes. "The guy flirts with everyone and Jungkook was oblivious to the fact that his crush had zero interest in him."

"Soon after, Jungkook confessed and the guy laughed at him." Jaehyun continued, tensing at the memory. "He called Jeon a faggot and his friends threw food at him until Jungkook ran to the rooftop. I had to comfort him for three hours." Jaehyun felt Doyoung hug him. "It was our senior year so Jungkook got bullied severely until our graduation."

"I don't know what to say." Doyoung confessed. He felt bad for Jungkook and understood why he acts so carefree and happy. It was to push all of the painful memories away.

"Since then, Jungkook camped out in LGBTQ support groups and clubs while I went to Seoul to pursue my singing career. I met Taeyong and Taeil hyungs in SM and they introduced me to Johnny, Kun and Ten hyungs. Then I met you." Jaehyun explained, wrapping his arms around Doyoung, hugging his older boyfriend back.

"When you spilled coffee on my work clothes." Doyoung supplied helpfully. "I was so pissed off."

"You looked so cute yelling at me in a crowded street when I insisted on dry cleaning your shirt." Jaehyun smiled fondly at the memory, kissing Doyoung's forehead.

"And you looked stupid when you spilled your coffee on me." Doyoung fired back.

"Ok I was sleep deprived and stressed. The trainees always took years out of my life." Jaehyun defended himself.

"Not like ninety percent of our friends do that on a daily basis." Doyoung sighed, fondly thinking about their dumb friends back in Seoul. "I realized that Jungkook looks like a bunny. I'm not sure why I'm thinking about it but did I resemble Jungkook at some point?"

"No, not really. I didn't really think about him for a few years." Jaehyun confessed. "I was only thinking about work, our friends and my beautiful boyfriend." Doyoung flushed and buried his face in Jaehyun's shoulder.

"Stop saying that." Doyoung whined, voice muffled in Jaehyun's shoulder.

"It's true." Jaehyun said and he pulled Doyoung on his lap to give him kisses on the face. "My beautiful, amazing, sexy boyfriend Kim Doyoung." Doyoung smiled and pushed Jaehyun down on the bed, kissing him deeply. "What, do you want to fuck again?"

"Shut up." Doyoung replied and they met lips. The two made love again, the moonlight streaming in from the slightly open curtains. At the end, Jaehyun spooned Doyoung and left a kiss on his bruised neck.

"I love you." Jaehyun whispered and the two fell asleep. Doyoung woke up the next day to his phone ringing.

_"Hello?"_ Doyoung mumbled, sitting up. He winced when he felt a zap of pain in his lower back.

_"HI HYUNG!!"_ the person on the other end of the call screamed. Doyoung sighed and rubbed his forehead. Of course it was Lee Donghyuck calling him at ass o'clock in the morning.

_"What do you want?"_ Doyoung snapped, too tired for this shit.

_"Wow hyung, that's so mean."_ Donghyuck grumbled, Doyoung hearing the pout forming.

_"Sorry Hyuck, you woke me up. Why are you even calling so early?"_ Doyoung asked, staring down at Jaehyun mumble in his sleep.

_"Early?"_ Donghyuck asked and started laughing. Doyoung got irritated as he heard Mark trying to take the phone from a laughing Donghyuck.

_"Hyung, it's 3pm."_ Mark said and Doyoung's eyes widen.

_"IT'S 3PM?"_ Doyoung shouted and Jaehyun's eyes opened. Donghyuck was laughing harder from the other line and more noises were heard.

"Doie, what's wrong?" Jaehyun asked, lifting his head up.

"It's 3pm, Jaehyun." Doyoung replied and the younger closed his eyes again.

"Okay." Jaehyun replied.

"What do you mean by okay? We missed breakfast and lunch and we missed our plan to go to the outdoor mall!" Doyoung yelled and he could hear more laughter from Donghyuck and Jaemin. _"And stop laughing before I come back to Seoul to strangle you, Lee Donghyuck. You too, Na Jaemin."_

"Doie, it's fine. We can stay in the hotel today and cuddle. We also have leftovers and we will be fine." Jaehyun assured the older. "Also tell Donghyuck to shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

_"Sorry hyung. Mark's trying to calm Donghyuck down."_ Jeno's voice was heard.

_"Ok nevermind, they're making out on the floor."_ Jaemin added.

_"That's just disgusting."_ Renjun piped up.

_"Bye hyung, we are getting the hell outta here."_ Jeno said and Doyoung smiled. He might be a little biased towards Jeno **(little being an understatement)**.

_"Why are you leaving??"_ Donghyuck asked as Jaemin cut the call.

"Our kids are gross." Doyoung confessed and laid down against Jaehyun's chest. He winced again.

"Are you ok?" Jaehyun asked cheekily and Doyoung smacked him.

"Shut up and sleep." Doyoung grumbled and closed his eyes. Jaehyun followed suit and the two stayed in the hotel room the whole day, talking and cuddling on the bed.

The next three days had Jaehyun and Doyoung follow a schedule meticulously planned by the older. It required the two waking up early **(much to Jaehyun's disappointment)** and eating breakfast at the hotel's breakfast bar. The first day had the couple going to the mall and buying cheap souvenirs for the others and they enjoyed some barbecue in An Ga, a famous barbecue restaurant in Busan **(I actually had to do research for places to go in Busan so I read a bunch of traveling pages, thank me later)**. They fell asleep watching shitty reruns of dramas.

On the second day while eating breakfast. Jaehyun fell asleep in his cereal as Doyoung reviewed his checklist for the day. The older took photos of his boyfriend for blackmail reasons and that the younger looked adorable drowning in his cereal. He opened their group chat and sent the photos.

*-* **(transition from real life to text)**

**[Group Chat] NCT in the House!**

**_Created by TY Track, 2016/04/09_ **

**_21 active today_ **

**Bunny Boy** : when your boyfriend falls asleep because he can't handle your checklist *sent photo*

**MarkiePoo** : are you just going to let jaehyun hyung drown in the cereal

**FullSun** : of course he will

**TY Track** : how are you all up so early

**JohnnyJohnny** : the breakfast bar in hotels are from 7am to 9am

**TenoutofTen** : white people are so weird, they eat breakfast at 8am and have dinner at 4pm

**JohnnyJohnny** : we are in korea tho

**TenoutofTen** : yeah but think about it

**NaNaNaNaNaNa** : wow, what a good boyfriend

**JenoJam** : this seems like something donghyuck would do to mark hyung

**Injun** : yeah i can see it

**FullSun** : seems accurate

**MarkiePoo** : really hyuck

**FullSun** : i love you but i gotta take photos first

**MarkiePoo** : wow ok

**Prince Eric** : yangyang just drowned in his cereal as well

**AngelKun** : and you are just watching him

**XiaoXiao** : yes

**WinWinLoseLose** : shut the fuck up

**OsakaPrince** : sorry, sicheng is tired

**Grandpa** : well i'm up thanks to you guys

**FullSun** : aren't you supposed to be up at 7am just to play mahjong with your neighbours

**Grandpa** : fuck you, i am not that old

**FullSun** : i'd rather have mark fuck me :/

**Dolphin** : ewww

**TY Track** : seriously donghyuck

**PoopHands** : i-

**TY Track** : you corrupted the baby

**PoopHands** : i am an adult

**NaNaNaNaNaNa** : no you are a baby

**Annoying Orange** : aye, jaehyun hyung is drowning in his cereal as well

**AngelKun** : how are you so happy about it?

**XiaoXiao** : yangyang is happy that someone else drowns in cereal

**TY Track** : you three worry me sometimes

**XiaoXiao** : the one you should be worried about is yukhei

**Lucas Bieber** : i am actually quite normal compared to you three

**Prince Eric** : that’s a funny joke

**Annoying Orange** : joke of the decade

**Snoopy** : before you three showed up, xuxi was quite interesting

**TY Track** : yukhei matured a lot since

**AngelKun** : jungwoo really helped in that

**Injun** : this is so cute, i’m about to throw up

**Lucas Bieber** : <3

**Snoopy** : <3

**Injun** : nevermind, i am actually throwing up

**Bunny Boy** : so i need to wake up jaehyun, people are looking mildly concerned

**FullSun** : bye hyung, make sure to conceal all of those hickies

**NaNaNaNaNaNa** : not like you got aroused by that photo

**MarkiePoo** : seriously jaemin

**PoopHands** : i-

**TY Track** : these kids are going to take years off my life

*-*

Doyoung eventually woke up Jaehyun, who burned red at the group chat’s conversation. The two later laughed it off until a hotel worker approached them and asked them to leave as the breakfast bar had closed. The rest of the day consisted of the couple going to Busan Tower and taking aesthetic Instagram photos from the top.

“You always take photos of me but never share them with our friends. Do you have a secret Instagram account I don’t know about?” Doyoung asked when the two walked down the shoreline at the end of the third planned day. The sun was setting and the beach was deserted.

“If I had an Instagram account, the kids would have told you about it right away.” Jaehyun replied, swinging their interlaced hands. Their couple bracelets **(mentioned briefly in A Christmas Miracle)** clinked against each other rhythmically and it brought a serene smile on Doyoung’s face.

“Yeah, the kids can’t keep their mouths shut.” Doyoung remarked and the two continued walking. “Thank you, Jae.”  
  
“For what, Doie?” Jaehyun asked. Doyoung stopped and the two faced the sun slowly hiding behind the sea.

“For bringing me here. Calling Mr. Byun and asking to take me to Busan. He was so happy when I told him that I agreed.” Doyoung answered, thinking about his boss smiling and clapping like a seal when Doyoung went into his office to ask for a week off.

“Mr. Byun really admires you, Doie. He told me a lot about how hard you work and how proud he is to have such a good person as his assistant.” Jaehyun said. Doyoung sighed heavily.

“I am such a perfectionist, it bothers me.” Doyoung confessed. “Checklists, schedules, everything needs to be perfect and meticulous.”

“It’s ok to be like that. You work hard everyday by being yourself.” Jaehyun replied, squeezing their hands together. The two faced each other and Jaehyun cupped Doyoung’s cheek. “I love you even when you plan to wake me up at 6am to eat breakfast.”

“I love you even when you drown in your cereal.” Doyoung replied and the two closed the gap. The scene was picturesque, two people kissing with the sunset behind them. Doyoung hugged Jaehyun’s waist, losing himself in the liplock. Unfortunately, the scene had to end when a loud voice interrupted them.

“Jae! Doyoung hyung!” the voice yelled. Jaehyun and Doyoung broke apart and the two glared at the source of the voice. Jungkook was running up to them, dragging along a taller man who looked vaguely familiar to the couple.

“Oh god, Jungkook always finds us in the heat of the moment.” Doyoung mumbled and Jaehyun laughed. Jungkook approached them with someone who looked apologetic.

“I am so sorry for Jungkook interrupting you two.” the male said, bowing slightly. Hearing him speak got the couple to recognize him right away.

“You are RM.” Doyoung said, in awe that the fiery rapper they saw a few days ago looked sheepish.

“Well, since we interrupted you two, you are free to call me Kim Namjoon.” RM, now Namjoon, said and shook hands with the couple. “Jungkook told me a lot about you two.”

“I am Jung Jaehyun, Jungkook’s friend from high school.” Jaehyun introduced himself.

“I am Kim Doyoung, Jaehyun’s boyfriend.” Doyoung said as Namjoon let go of his hand.

“Now that we got the introductions down, we should go to Lucid Dreams to hang out!” Jungkook exclaimed, wrapping a hand around Namjoon’s arm. The oldest tensed at the hold and Doyoung caught it. Jungkook was falling in deep and Namjoon wasn’t really a fan of the clinginess. This would not end well.

“Sorry Jungkook but I am a bit tired.” Doyoung replied, wincing at the way Jungkook’s smile immediately dropped.

“Why not?” Jungkook asked, his bunny eyes glassy. Doyoung lifted up a hand to pet Jungkook’s arm. “It’s only 7pm.”  
  
“Kook, let Doyoung and Jaehyun rest, they are on vacation as a couple, they are supposed to spend time together.” Namjoon said and Jungkook nodded.

“Sorry JK.” Jaehyun said. “We can come over on the last day.” Jungkook brightened up at that and Doyoung was surprised at how fast his mood changed.

“Really? You will spend your last night with us?” Jungkook asked, hopeful.

“Yes, of course.” Doyoung replied. Jungkook nodded and bounced, shaking Namjoon.

“Thank you hyung!” Jungkook yelled and Doyoung smiled.

“Anytime, Jungkook.” Doyoung replied and Jungkook took Namjoon away towards their car.

“Bye you two!” Jungkook yelled as he left. Doyoung sighed before looking at Jaehyun, concern written all over his face.

  
“Jaehyun, sorry for rejecting them.” Doyoung said. “We promised Taeyong hyung that we would video call him later.”

“I’m guessing that mentioning our friends would devastate him more?” Jaehyun asked as they walked towards their car.

“Yeah. He is very fragile, I feel like if I say something wrong, I would ruin his whole day.” Doyoung confessed. Jaehyun didn’t reply and the car ride back was silent. The two returned to their hotel room and Jaehyun excused himself to the shower. After dressing in pajamas, Doyoung dialed someone on his phone and sat down on the chair placed by the window, overseeing the beach.

_“Hey Doyoung. What’s up?”_ the person on the other line asked.

_“Hi Kun. I need to tell you something.”_ Doyoung said. Doyoung told Kun about Jungkook, how Jungkook acted around everyone and Jaehyun’s story about his friend’s past. Kun, who was a psychologist, listened intently while Doyoung explained, Doyoung’s eyes trained to the bathroom door to check on Jaehyun.

_“I’m not sure what to say.”_ Kun confessed after Doyoung finished his story. _“I feel like he has mental trauma from his childhood but I can’t fully decipher if I hear from a third person. If Jungkook can see me, I can help him with his troubles. He seems like a happy person to me but your explanation of his drastic moods have me really concerned.”_

_“Thanks Kun, I don’t really know what I would do without you.”_ Doyoung said, grateful to have Kun in his life.

_“You are welcome, Doyoung. Now I have to go, Chittaphon has been asking me for twenty minutes to do the laundry.”_ Kun laughed and Doyoung can hear Ten yell in Chinese.

_“Good night.”_ Doyoung said and ended the call. Jaehyun walked out from the bathroom, dressed in pajamas and a towel around his shoulders.

“Were you talking to Taeyong hyung?” Jaehyun asked. Doyoung shook his head.

“I was talking to Kun about my stress.” Doyoung lied. He wasn’t sure how Jaehyun would react if Doyoung told Kun about Jungkook so he lied to cover it up.

“You still see him for sessions?” Jaehyun asked, concerned.

“Yeah I do. Perks of having a psychologist as a friend.” Doyoung tried to joke but Jaehyun’s expression made the joke fall flat.

“Doie, we talked about this. You shouldn’t be this stressed to see Kun hyung for sessions.” Jaehyun said, sitting down on the bed, that was across the chair.

“I know, but the stress consumes me sometimes.” Doyoung fiddled with his bracelet, a habit he had started since Christmas. Jaehyun also developed that habit, a small reminder that they had each other. “Especially when we would take breaks.” The statement added a stab to Jaehyun’s heart.

“Doie…” Jaehyun started.

“I initiated those breaks, I know. Those times were the hardest, where I drowned in work so I can’t face reality.” Doyoung felt tears prickle in his eyes. “It was all my fault, for what I did to that poor trainee, to Taeyong hyung…” Doyoung was pulled onto Jaehyun’s lap, the younger hugging him.

“Doyoung, listen.” Jaehyun sighed, looking at the older’s glassy eyes. “I am so sorry that I haven’t been considerate. That you have to seek help.”  
  
“It’s not your fault, Jae. We just suck at communication.” Doyoung said and the two laughed softly about how dumb they were.

“When we get back to Seoul, let’s ask Kun hyung if he knows anyone who can do couples counseling.” Jaehyun said and the older’s eyes widen.

“Couples counseling?” Doyoung asked. It wasn’t the best feeling knowing that they needed help fixing their relationship. At the same time, it could work.

“Yeah, Yuta hyung and Sicheng did it after Yuta’s injury.” Jaehyun replied, recalling Sicheng telling him about how it impacted their relationship. It turned out for the best as Yuta and Sicheng were happily married now. “I didn’t know them back then but Johnny hyung told me that it worked out for the best.”  
  
“Really?” Doyoung asked, feeling bad that he didn’t know about the married couple’s struggles in the past. “So it looks like only Kun and Ten had a picturesque relationship.”

“I’m pretty sure they had some struggles like every couple.” Jaehyun said and the two were quiet afterwards. “I really want to fix us.”  
  
“I want to fix us as well.” Doyoung repeated and Jaehyun smiled. Before the two kissed, the phone rang and Taeyong’s name flashed. “Look who called.”

“It’s Taeyong hyung.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung swiped to accept the call.

  
_“Hey you two, I got to call because you ‘forgot’.”_ Taeyong piped up, the couple hearing Chenle’s dolphin scream in the background.

_“We didn’t forget, we just didn’t want to call you.”_ Jaehyun joked and Doyoung laughed at Taeyong huffing.

_“Why don’t you kids respect me?”_ Taeyong sighed and the couple laughed again.

_“You should ask that to the actual kids.”_ Doyoung snapped and the three laughed again. That night consisted of Taeyong and Doyoung bickering over a video call with Jisung and Chenle’s heads popping in frame and Johnny’s loud laugh. Jaehyun smiled at Doyoung and laced their hands together.

_“Ew, they are looking at each other with heart eyes.”_ Jisung said with a gag.

_“It’s that look Yukhei hyung has 24/7 with Jungwoo hyung!”_ Chenle squeaked.

_“Ok kids, let’s go to sleep.”_ Johnny said and lifted up the two youngest.

_“Bye hyungs!”_ Chenle yelled and the couple on the other line waved at the kids.

_“Well you guys look domestic.”_ Doyoung teased at Taeyong.

_“Shut up.”_ Taeyong snapped, trying to prevent a soft smile. _“I’m leaving to get the kids to sleep.”_

_“Not like that is a domestic thing to do.”_ Jaehyun teased as well and the couple relished in the way Taeyong’s face heated up.

_“I hate you both, goodbye.”_ Taeyong rambled and cut the call. The couple stared at the blank screen before bursting into laughter.

“Teasing him is one of my favourite pastimes.” Doyoung laughed.

“You two are really like Tom and Jerry.” Jaehyun remarked and Doyoung smiled at the term their friends called Taeyong and Doyoung, the two always bickering and bothering each other, in the name of friendship.

“He is my best friend.” Doyoung confessed. He didn’t really have a best friend in their large group. Not like the annoying trio, the 95 line and the 00 line. Sure Kun and Ten are his age but they were married. Taeyong was his closest friend, the iconic Tom and Jerry. “I love his annoying ass.”

“I know.” Jaehyun replied and Doyoung set his phone down to cuddle Jaehyun, placing his head on the younger’s broad chest.

“I love you.” Doyoung whispered as he closed his eyes.

“I love you too.” Jaehyun whispered back as the two drifted into dreamland.

The second last day had the couple explore more, going to a cultural village and snapping photos. Doyoung and Jaehyun decided to have their romantic dinner date tonight as Jungkook reserved their last night with him. Jaehyun continued to take pictures of Doyoung, which confused the older.

"I'm trying to make memories." Jaehyun defended, trying to avoid the topic of having a possible Instagram account.

"Make memories?" Doyoung asked.

"About us enjoying a well deserved vacation." Jaehyun replied, which made the older burn red.

"Stop being cheesy." Doyoung mumbled as he wiped his face with a napkin. The restaurant they chose was filled with couples and family members. They told the waiter that they were friends meeting up and they were let in. "Do you want to walk on the beach again?"

"I swear that's the only thing we do. But we can, since it's beautiful at night." Jaehyun replied and Doyoung signaled a waiter to give the bill. The two obviously fought over who gets to pay, scaring the waiter and getting glances from the other customers. Doyoung won when he slipped his card in and Jaehyun huffed.

"I'm supposed to treat you." Jaehyun whined. Doyoung smiled and poked the younger's dimple that showed up.

"It's ok, let hyung treat for once." Doyoung chastised and relished in the way Jaehyun heated red.

"You can't use the hyung card on me." Jaehyun whined again as Doyoung got his card back from the scared waiter.

"I just did. Let's go now." Doyoung said and took Jaehyun's arm to get them out of the restaurant. The two had another walk down the beach and had a romantic kiss, not being interrupted this time. Jaehyun and Doyoung pressed their foreheads together and it suddenly hit Jaehyun how much he wanted to marry Kim Doyoung. Looking at his smiley boyfriend this week, happy and relaxed, it made Jaehyun’s heart soar. As he saw Doyoung sleep on his chest that night, Jaehyun recalled the time he asked Mark what made the younger want to marry Donghyuck.

_~~_ **(transition from real life to flashback)**

_“Mark, how did you realize that you wanted to marry Donghyuck?” Jaehyun asked the Canadian. Mark asked Jaehyun to come over to his and Donghyuck’s apartment to rant about Yuta’s proposal to Sicheng. Donghyuck was over at Renjun’s so Mark took the opportunity._

_“Hm?” Mark asked, flopping on the couch. “The moment I realized I wanted Donghyuck to be my husband?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yeah, you two are still pretty young and you only have been together for three years.” Jaehyun replied._

_“Right. The moment I realized was one of the weirdest ones. Like why that time, it could have been when I was kissing Donghyuck or waking up to him drooling on my shoulder.” Mark started, a soft smile playing on his lips. “Remember the Jeju trip?”_

_“How could anyone forget it?” Jaehyun asked. The Jeju trip was the only trip the twenty one men had together and it was a terrible disaster. They are hoping to redo it someday._

_“Yeah, we were at the beach and Donghyuck kept chasing me around to carry me into the ocean.” Mark sighed, remembering the fond memories. “He did it successfully twice before Jaemin came to smack me in the ass. Donghyuck then made it his personal mission to drown Jaemin as he claimed to be the only person who can smack it.”_

_“Ok Mark, I didn’t need to know about your kinks.” Jaehyun laughed and Mark hit him with a pillow. “Fine, continue.”_

_“So I watched Donghyuck and Jaemin run and when Donghyuck tackled Jaemin into the sand, that’s when it hit me.” Mark continued. “It was so weird and I was in shock until Donghyuck came to me and hoisted me up to twirl me around. When he yelled that I belong to him, that is when I confirmed that I wanted to marry him.” It was silent for a bit before Jaehyun piped up._

_“That is so weird.” Jaehyun confessed. Mark nodded and held the velvet box in his hand._

_“I know but that’s when I found out that I wanted to put a freaking ring on his finger and tell the world that Lee Donghyuck is my forever.” Mark said, shoving the box back into his pocket._

_“Wow, romantic epiphanies are dope.” Jaehyun said in awe._

_“Yeah.” Mark replied and the two stayed silent. “You might have that moment with Doyoung hyung soon. Let’s see how weird that would be.”_

_~~_

Jaehyun thought about Mark’s story for the next couple of months as he would wander into jewelry stores, staring at the ring display for men. He would not buy one in the end. He gave in around a month after Mark’s engagement, buying a simplistic ring for Doyoung along with the couple bracelets as a Christmas gift. Doyoung was elated from the couple bracelets, the pair never taking it off since. The ring was heavy in Jaehyun’s pocket since that day, the younger planning to propose sometime soon. Jaehyun snapped out of his daydream when Doyoung starting whimpering in his sleep. Jaehyun quickly hugged his boyfriend tighter.

“It’s ok, Doie. It’s just a nightmare.” Jaehyun whispered, kissing the older’s hair repeatedly. Doyoung clenched his hands on Jaehyun’s shirt in his sleep. “I am here, Doie. I love you so much.” The whimpering stopped and Doyoung’s hand unfurled from Jaehyun’s shirt.

“Jae.” Doyoung mumbled before breathing in softly. Jaehyun left more kisses on Doyoung’s forehead before closing the lamp. He fell asleep to Doyoung’s light snoring and the sound of the ocean.

The last day of their trip to Busan was here. The couple woke up to a call from Chenle, who yelled about how excited he was that they were coming back tomorrow. Doyoung found it endearing but got annoyed by the amount of explicit things the annoying trio teased about before they got shut down by Kun. When Sicheng peered from his bedroom door, the annoying trio quickly ended the call.

“The power Sicheng has, I swear.” Doyoung remarked as Jaehyun laughed. “I need that power, they just tease me relentlessly.”

“They tease Sicheng as well, it’s just harder to do because he is so scary towards the kids.” Jaehyun said, thinking about his best friend.

“Hey we should get up now. We missed breakfast.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun buried himself in the pillows. “Jaehyun, you will get up.”

“Or what?” Jaehyun teased and Doyoung tackled him into the sheets.

“Or I won’t have sex with you tonight.” Doyoung threatened and Jaehyun smirked.

“We both know that won’t last.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung huffed.

“I hate that you are right, but get up.” Doyoung sighed and got up from the bed. Jaehyun smiled and sat up to look at his boyfriend’s figure retreating to the bathroom. Jaehyun opened the drawer on the bedside table, and moved the Bible aside **(is it a thing to have bibles in hotels? because in North America, there are bibles in every hotel room, god bless)** to get the ring out. Hiding it under the pillow, Jaehyun got out clothes for both of them to wear when meeting up with Jungkook. Jaehyun was unsure who else would come (either Mingyu, Yugyeom, Namjoon, maybe all three) so he kept it safe but appropriate enough to hang out in Lucid Dreams.

“Let’s end this trip right.” Jaehyun mumbled as Doyoung exited the bathroom with a towel and a smile on his face.

“Ready for the last day?” Doyoung asked. Jaehyun nodded and Doyoung hugged him.

“For you? Definitely.” Jaehyun replied and Doyoung smiled.

“We can’t be late. Let’s go.” Doyoung said and pulled away from the hug to get his clothes. Jaehyun smiled fondly as Doyoung checked the time.

“I can’t wait for you to be my husband.” Jaehyun said under his breath. Little did they know that it might not end up the way they wanted it to.

*later in the night*

“Hyung, let’s go this way.” Jungkook said happily, pulling Doyoung towards an outdoor ramen shop. Jaehyun and Namjoon watched the two interact, Jaehyun noticing the tender way Doyoung treated the youngest. He knew that the feeling inside his gut was wrong, he knew how fragile Jungkook was and Doyoung was being nice. Namjoon tapped Jaehyun’s shoulder and Jaehyun snapped out of his daze.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Namjoon asked. Jaehyun nodded and the two walked outside towards the cars. Namjoon sighed and leaned against his car, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. “Do you want one?” Jaehyun shook his head.

“What do you need to talk about, hyung?” Jaehyun asked. The oldest exhaled a puff of smoke and leaned back against the car.

“Do you want the honest truth, Jung Jaehyun?” Namjoon asked. “About what I feel towards Jungkook?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun finally answered. He wasn’t prepared for Namjoon to say after giving his permission.

“I have zero interest in your friend, whatsoever.” Namjoon confessed and Jaehyun froze. “I know about his past and his fragile mental state but I can’t bring myself to love him. And I can’t bring myself to tell him that I don’t want to be with him.”

“You can’t just egg him on, hyung.” Jaehyun said, thinking about his best friend chatting happily to Doyoung, unaware of the crushing feeling he will get when Namjoon dumps him.

“I know and I need your help.” Namjoon suggested and Jaehyun shook his head.

“It’s not a good idea to bring a third person in this, especially his best friend.” Jaehyun replied boldly. “You need to do it yourself.”  
  
“I feel really bad for Jungkook but I don’t want to be in a relationship with someone I don’t love.” Namjoon confessed, gazing off into the distance, cigarette burning in his hand.

“I understand but you should be the one to break it to him.” Jaehyun said and Namjoon threw his half-done cigarette across the area.

“Alright, I am sorry for this but I have to end it.” Namjoon said and the two walked back into the ramen shop. Doyoung looked worriedly at Jaehyun and the younger held his hand in reassurance. Doyoung calmed down and asked his boyfriend what he wanted to eat.

Soon after, the four traveled to Lucid Dreams and was accepted in by Soobin, who didn’t look so happy seeing Jungkook cling onto Namjoon.

“You’re not performing tonight?” Soobin asked Namjoon. “Suga is looking for people to do Cypher with.”

  
“No it’s fine. I’m pretty sure J-Hope is there to battle him.” Namjoon replied and Soobin nodded.

“Alright, enjoy your night.” Soobin added and let the four in. Soobin shared a glance with Jaehyun and shook his head.

“Soobin doesn’t look too happy.” Doyoung whispered to Jaehyun.

“I’m sure Soobin knows about Jungkook’s tendencies. He seemed very overprotective.” Jaehyun replied and Jungkook waved the female bartender over for drinks.

“I’m guessing not too much for the designated driver?” the bartender asked Jaehyun again.

“He likes dick, Hwasa noona.” Jungkook laughed and Hwasa smiled.

"I like pussy, Jeon." Hwasa fired back. "I just need to flirt with everyone to seem bisexual. Bisexual girls are fucking hot."

"True that." Jungkook said and drowned a glass given by Hwasa. "Let's party." Grabbing Namjoon's hand, the youngest pulled him to the dance floor. Doyoung saw Hwasa's face darken and Jaehyun spoke up about it.

"You look concerned." Jaehyun said and that snapped Hwasa out of her daze.

"For JK? Yes, of course I'm concerned. I know Namjoon really well and I can see that he doesn't want to be with Jungkook." Hwasa explained, sliding a drink towards another person at the bar. "Also Jungkook is fragile and I don't want him to be heartbroken. I figured out that Namjoon doesn't want to break his heart either." The three watched Namjoon bring Jungkook to the backroom to talk.

"Namjoon hyung told me that he is planning to break it to Jungkook tonight. I guess that time is now." Jaehyun said and Doyoung's eyes widen.

"Now?" Doyoung asked. Hwasa looked worried but shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry you two but I have to tend to the other customers." Hwasa mumbled and walked to the other side of the bar. Jaehyun swirled his drink and Doyoung had his gaze to the backroom.

"Namjoon hyung told you?" Doyoung asked.

"Yeah, that's why I came in the ramen shop late. He wanted to tell me that he has no interest in pursuing a relationship with Jungkook." Jaehyun replied and Doyoung's eyes widen again.

"Oh no." Doyoung said and the backdoor slammed open to reveal Namjoon leaving with a teary Jungkook following him.

"Why are you leaving me?" Jungkook asked brokenly. "I can be better for you."

"You are perfect the way you are, I just can't be with you." Namjoon replied. "Good bye."

"Wait!" Jungkook cried and followed Namjoon outside. Namjoon walked to his car and opened the door to get in. "Please."

"I'm sorry." Namjoon said before driving off. Jungkook stood there before storming back inside.

“Jeon…” Jaehyun started before he was pushed aside. Jaehyun and Doyoung shared a look and the older followed Jungkook. Jungkook snatched a drink from someone and the person glared at Jungkook.

“What drink is this?” Jungkook snapped and the person huffed, crossing his arms.

“That’s the strongest-” the person started and Jungkook drank it down.  
  
“Thanks buddy.” Jungkook sighed as he gave it back to the person.

“You little bitch.” the person snarled and Doyoung grabbed the person’s wrist to stop him from hitting Jungkook. “Who do you think you are, I am the pride of Lucid Dreams.” Doyoung tightened his grip around the person’s wrist and he looked around for Jaehyun, who was walking out the club to find Namjoon.

“Yeah but you shouldn’t be a dick about it.” Doyoung fired back.

  
“Did he really talk back to Suga??” someone whispered loudly.

“He just got his heart broken. I will pay for your drinks, no matter how expensive they are.” Doyoung offered and Suga’s hand went lax in Doyoung’s grip.

“Fine, I’m sorry JK.” Suga said to Jungkook, whose eyes look glassy. “Namjoon really broke your heart.”  
  
“Why does everyone know that?” Jungkook whined, legs getting unsteady.

***warning to any emetophobes, there is vomiting from this paragraph***

“Ok, Jungkook, let’s go to the bathroom.” Doyoung said, letting go of Suga’s wrist and taking Jungkook to the washroom. When Doyoung pulled the door open, Jungkook immediately threw up in the toilet bowl. Doyoung tried to call Jaehyun but a message was sent to him.

**Jae:** i found namjoon, just take care of jungkook

Doyoung relaxed at the text and snapped out of it when Jungkook starting crying into the toilet bowl.

“What’s wrong, Jungkook?” Doyoung asked.

“Am I really that pitiful? I know that I had a sucky past and I fake my personality so people won’t hate me?” Jungkook asked, wiping his face, smearing tears and vomit. Doyoung cringed and grabbed paper towels to clean up the mess.

“No Jungkook, I understand how it’s like to have a shitty past.” Doyoung replied and sat down next to Jungkook. “My parents weren’t accepting of my sexuality and they haven’t talked to me since I was sixteen. My grandma took me in and raised me until I left for university and she paid for my tuition and everything. You have so many friends that care for you, like Mingyu, Hwasa noona, Yugyeom, Jaehyun, and me.”

“Really?” Jungkook asked, voice small.

“Of course.” Doyoung answered and smiled.  
  
“Thank you!” Jungkook shrieked and tackled Doyoung into a hug. Doyoung pet him lightly and Jungkook sniffled in his shoulder. “Is it bad to say that I want you?” Doyoung froze and Jungkook looked up.

“You’re drunk, Jungkook.” Doyoung said and Jungkook smiled. “Also I’m dating Jaehyun, we have been together for six years.”

“Of course I like people who are either taken or don’t want me.” Jungkook sniffled and looked towards the slightly opened door. “You can give me a little kiss.”  
  
“No, Jungkook.” Doyoung replied firmly. “You are drunk and you know well that you would never do that to Jaehyun.”  
  
“Well he is not here.” Jungkook defended, getting closer to Doyoung. “You can do it.”

“No please, we are trying to fix- mmph!” Doyoung started but got cut off by Jungkook kissing him. The older pushed him off quickly and Jungkook fell on his ass. Doyoung got up, bowed in apology to a shocked Jungkook and ran out. In their short kiss, Jaehyun saw everything and turned his heel around to walk out. Doyoung saw Jaehyun’s retreating figure and followed him quickly. Jungkook was still frozen when the door opened to reveal Namjoon.

“You kissed Doyoung?” Namjoon asked, voice low. Jungkook huffed and curled away from Namjoon.

“Why do you care?” Jungkook spat and Namjoon sighed.

“It’s pretty low of you to kiss your best friend’s man. Especially when Jaehyun saw you two.” Namjoon said and Jungkook’s eyes widen.

“He didn’t reciprocate and pushed me away immediately.” Jungkook tried to explain but Namjoon shushed him.

“Jaehyun doesn’t know that.” Namjoon said and Jungkook buried his face in his hands.

“I’m such a shit friend.” Jungkook mumbled and teared up. Namjoon sighed and sat on the floor with Jungkook.

“We need to talk, properly this time.” Namjoon said.

*outside Lucid Dreams*  
  
Jaehyun was going into the car when Doyoung ran out. Jaehyun looked up indifferently and Doyoung was still reeling from Jungkook forcing himself on the older.

“Where did you go?” Doyoung asked. Jaehyun avoided Doyoung’s gaze.

“I found Namjoon, he should be in there with Jungkook.” Jaehyun replied coldly and it brought a dreadful feeling to Doyoung.

“What’s wrong, Jae?” Doyoung asked, sitting down in the passenger’s seat. “I need to know so I can fix it.”

“Nothing is wrong, hyung!” Jaehyun snapped and turned on the car. Doyoung’s jaw dropped at Jaehyun’s tone. One, Jaehyun never raises his voice and two, he called Doyoung ‘hyung’. Jaehyun dropped calling him ‘hyung’ when they started dating, opting for nicknames and terms of endearment. Doyoung couldn’t believe the situation. The car ride was awfully silent and Doyoung was still in shock from the recent events. It couldn’t be that Jaehyun saw Jungkook kissing Doyoung. It can’t be.

Jaehyun ignored the multiple calls from Jungkook and Namjoon, fury building up inside him. Was this how Doyoung felt when he thought Jaehyun cheated on him with Seulgi, the female trainee, or Taeyong, one of their best friends? Jaehyun knew full well that Doyoung would never cheat on him but seeing Jungkook engaged in a lip lock with his boyfriend? The rational thoughts flew out of his head.

The two arrived at the hotel and were silent as they rode the elevator and entered the hotel room. Doyoung quietly excused himself to the bathroom and Jaehyun threw his jacket against the chair and sat on it. He took out the velvet box and chucked it into the drawer. He wanted to confront Doyoung and ask why the hell he let Jungkook kiss him. But at the same time, being petty was a good option in Jaehyun's fury-riddled mind. Doyoung walked out of the bathroom in his pajamas, Jaehyun's oversized t-shirt sliding off his shoulders.

"Jaehyun." Doyoung called, unsure. The younger ignored him, still deep in thought and anger. "You never call me hyung, I need to know what's wrong."

"Sorry, I'm just exhausted from the whole Jungkook situation." Jaehyun lied, refusing to meet Doyoung's worried eyes. "We packed, right?" Jaehyun decided to drift to the topic that they need to go back to Seoul tomorrow.

"Yeah, we packed everything and got the clothes out for tomorrow's ride. I planned everything as well." Doyoung replied in confusion.

"Alright, I will go change and call Sicheng, he needs to tell me something." Jaehyun lied again and got up to go to the washroom. Doyoung was still confused by Jaehyun's weird attitude and his mind reeled back to Jungkook forcing a kiss on him. Jaehyun definitely saw. Jaehyun got into a shirt and sweatpants and walked out of the hotel room. He stood by the window and dialed Sicheng.

_"Sicheng."_ Jaehyun mumbled when the call was picked up.

_"Sorry, it's Yuta hyung. Sicheng is in the bathroom. Aren't you supposed to celebrate your engagement with Doyoung or something?"_ Yuta asked from the other line.

_"It didn't really go to plan."_ Jaehyun replied and got choked up.

_"Jae, you can tell hyung."_ Yuta assured and Jaehyun sagged against the window.

_"Doyoung… he cheated on me. I saw him kissing Jungkook, my old friend who we met on the first day."_ Jaehyun confessed and there was silence on the other line.

_"I- I don't know what to say."_ Yuta said after a while. _"It's not like him to cheat on you. Did he reciprocate?"_

_"I'm not sure, I saw for a second and got so angry."_ Jaehyun felt the anger bubble up again. _"Jungkook is a fragile person and keeps everyone he loves dear to him, he would never do this."_

*with Yuta and Sicheng*

Yuta was watching a shitty Japanese drama, waiting for Sicheng to come back from the washroom to cuddle. While waiting, Sicheng's phone flashed with a call and Yuta picked it up to see Jaehyun's name pop up. Yuta assumed that Jaehyun was calling to announce his engagement to Doyoung. Sicheng and Yuta were the first ones to find out that Jaehyun wanted to pop the question and they were rightfully happy for the two.

_~~_

_"It's annoying that you were inspired by Mark and Donghyuck." Yuta had remarked and got elbowed sharply by Sicheng._

_"Like our engagement was inspirational, you did it at Donghyuck's birthday party." Sicheng fired back and Yuta cooed, annoying the younger further._

_"But you accepted." Yuta replied cheekily and Sicheng flushed._

_"Don't make me regret it." Sicheng said simply and Jaehyun laughed._

_"Getting inspired by the kids isn't my greatest moment but I am sure that I want to take the next step with Doyoung." Jaehyun said happily and the married couple smiled._

_"I am sure Doyoung will agree." Sicheng assured to his best friend._

_"He will. You two are definitely whipped for each other." Yuta added. "You do not need to worry about a thing._

_~~_

Needless to say, Yuta was rightfully shocked when Jaehyun confessed that Doyoung cheated on him with some dude named Jungkook, who was Jaehyun's high school friend.

_"I- I don't know what to say."_ Yuta said after a while. _"It's not like him to cheat on you. Did he reciprocate?"_

_"I'm not sure, I saw for a second and got so angry."_ Jaehyun felt the anger bubble up again. _"Jungkook is a fragile person and keeps everyone he loves dear to him, he would never do this."_

_"Doyoung would never do something like that."_ Yuta started. _"We both know well that he jumps into conclusions fast but he would never cheat on you."_

_"I saw the two kissing!"_ Jaehyun said exasperatedly.

_"Listen, Jaehyun. You two lack communication. You need to confront him, ask why he and Jungkook kissed. There has to be a reason."_ Yuta said, exasperated as well. The bathroom door opened and Yuta's forever walked out. Sicheng raised an eyebrow at Yuta and the older mouthed Jaehyun's name and Sicheng's eyes narrowed.

"What happened, Yuta?" Sicheng asked and Yuta sighed.

"You can ask Jaehyun." Yuta replied and Sicheng took the phone from Yuta.

_"Jae, what happened?"_ Sicheng asked, laying down on the bed as well. Jaehyun repeated what he said to Yuta and Yuta saw the way Sicheng's face changed from concern to confusion to anger. _"He what? I don't know what to say."_ Yuta felt Sicheng grab his hand. Sicheng silently put the phone on speaker.

_"I don't think this will work out. I think it's time we officially end it."_ Jaehyun confessed and the married couple shared worried glances.

_"Jaehyun, I recall telling you that you two should communicate."_ Yuta remarked and Sicheng looked at his husband in surprise.

_"I will talk to him about it. Just not now, when we get back to Seoul."_ Jaehyun said. _"I don't want him to feel like the trip ended on a bad note."_

_"Jaehyun, are you one-hundred percent sure you want to end it?"_ Sicheng asked and there was silence on the other end.

_"Yuta hyung, Sicheng, we broke up four times in six years. Do you think it's a bit too damaged to fix?"_ Jaehyun asked and the couple stayed quiet. The two held hands in reassurance.

*with Jaehyun*

After confessing that his relationship with Doyoung was too damaged, Jaehyun didn't hear anything from Yuta and Sicheng.

_"You decide, Jae, you are acting a bit too irrational right now. If you break up with him, you will want him back in less than a week. Please think about it."_ Yuta remarked.

_"Yuta is right, please think about it. We will see you in Seoul."_ Sicheng said. _"Goodnight Jaehyun."_

_"Goodnight Yuta hyung and Sicheng."_ Jaehyun replied and the line went dead.

_'Am I thinking correctly?'_ Jaehyun thought as he slid the key card in the hotel door. He entered and Doyoung looked up from his phone.

"Jaehyun." Doyoung said as Jaehyun went into the sheets. "We need to talk."

"Doie, we are fine. Let's sleep." Jaehyun mumbled and turned his back to Doyoung, closing his eyes. Jaehyun felt Doyoung spoon him, which happens once in a blue moon, and heard his breathing even out. Sighing, Jaehyun closed the lamp and fell into a dreamless sleep.

*the next morning* **(oh god I am really dragging this out and this is where the main shit goes down)**

The day that they come back to Seoul arrived and Doyoung went alone to the breakfast bar, Jaehyun refusing to get up to eat. Doyoung grabbed a bowl of cereal and brewed a cup of coffee for Jaehyun, thinking about going back to work and seeing his nineteen stupid friends. Also not leaving his mind was Jaehyun's indifferent attitude and Jungkook's kiss. Huffing in anger, Doyoung took the food to their hotel room and opening the door to see Jaehyun still sleeping. Doyoung planned for them to leave at 10am and Jaehyun didn't listen for some odd reason. Doyoung set down Jaehyun's breakfast and shook his boyfriend awake.

"Jaehyun, we need to get up now. I planned for us to leave at 10 and it's almost 9." the older said and Jaehyun's eyes opened irritably.

"Fine." Jaehyun replied and trudged to the bathroom.

"I also got your breakfast on the table." Doyoung called out as Jaehyun slammed the bathroom door. Doyoung sighed and looked around the hotel room for leftover things. Opening a drawer, Doyoung saw a velvet box and was promptly confused. Before reaching a hand to take it out, Jaehyun exited the bathroom and Doyoung shut the drawer, accidentally slamming his fingers with the drawer.

"Doyoung, are you ok?" Jaehyun asked, genuinely concerned. Doyoung retracted his hand and saw his fingers bruising up.

"I'm fine." Doyoung replied and continued to pack everything up. He pretended not to notice Jaehyun swiping up the velvet box and dropping it in his pocket. The two were ready at 10 and Jaehyun took the cup of coffee as the two walked out. The trip to Busan was amazing at first, from the copious amounts of sex and the multiple times they walked down the beach, Jaehyun was happy at first to experience a nice vacation with Doyoung. It had to fall apart because of Doyoung's kiss with Jungkook.

The car ride back to Seoul was uncomfortably quiet, the only sounds coming from the radio and Doyoung's phone taking photos. I'm So Tired… by Lauv played out as Doyoung closed his phone and used his data to scroll through Instagram. The replies on Doyoung's very inappropriate (coined by Taeyong) post were the best ones he received, ranging from keyboard slams from the hyungs to suggestive compliments from the 00 line and the annoying trio. Doyoung looked from the couple's photo to Jaehyun, who looked tired and bothered by something.

_'I wish he can tell me what's wrong.'_ Doyoung thought before extending a hand to place over Jaehyun's, which was placed on the gear shift. Jaehyun didn't shake his hand off, which was a good sign.

_'How am I supposed to end it? What if he saw the ring?'_ Jaehyun thought, ignoring the hand on top of his. The car ride continued to be quiet until they reached their apartment in Seoul. Jaehyun retracted his hand from Doyoung's as he opened the car door to exit. Doyoung followed suit and Jaehyun opened the trunk to take out the suitcase. The two entered their apartment and Doyoung set down the food and souvenirs on the countertop. Jaehyun rolled the suitcase into their bedroom and started unpacking. The afternoon consisted of unpacking and more awkward silence.

Evening approached and rain started tapping against the window. Doyoung and Jaehyun silently ate leftovers, Jaehyun picking on his food while Doyoung observed his younger boyfriend. When Jaehyun was about to excuse himself back to their room, Doyoung spoke up.

"We need to talk, right now. And I am not taking no for an answer." Doyoung said sharply and Jaehyun sighed.

"I told you there is nothing to talk about. I'm going to sleep." Jaehyun replied harshly and Doyoung's eyes narrowed.

"Jung Yoonoh, you are gonna stay here and we are going to talk about this." Doyoung snapped and Jaehyun froze.

"Did you just call me Yoonoh?" Jaehyun asked. Doyoung nodded and Jaehyun sighed. No one ever called him Yoonoh unless they were very angry. "Fine, we can talk."

"Why are you acting so indifferent since last night?" Doyoung started interrogating the younger. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Let me ask you, what are you hiding from me?" Jaehyun asked back and Doyoung froze.

"I am asking you, Jaehyun." Doyoung snapped but his voice was faltering.

"So you are hiding something from me, wasn't communication the key?" Jaehyun felt anger rising up again.

"I am trying to communicate with you, I am trying to fix whatever the hell is going on so we can be ok!" Doyoung couldn't help but to yell.

"Fine, I will tell you! I saw you and Jungkook kissing!" Jaehyun yelled and Doyoung's eyes widen. The feeling of dread washed over Doyoung, the rain hitting harder against the window.

"Jae, that was not what it seems." Doyoung tried to explain.

"So it is true." Jaehyun breathed out, every rational thought flying out of his brain.

"He was drunk, I tried to stop him-" Doyoung started.

"But you let him." Jaehyun snapped and Doyoung clenched his fists.

"He forced himself on me and it lasted about a second. I pushed him away and ran out. I tried to stop him, why won't you listen to me?" Doyoung rambled. Jaehyun sighed and looked down.

"I don't think we can fix us anymore. In the six years we've been together, we separated four times because we couldn't communicate well." Jaehyun confessed.

"Jaehyun…" Doyoung started and Jaehyun sighed again.

"Kim Doyoung, I am sorry but I am breaking up with you, officially. I can't do this anymore." Jaehyun uttered and Doyoung's heart broke into a million pieces.

"Jae, we can fix this." Doyoung whispered and Jaehyun shook his head.

"It's too damaged to be fixed, hyung, I'm sorry." Jaehyun replied sadly and turned his heel to leave the apartment.

"Jae… please." Doyoung cried softly, grabbing Jaehyun's arm when he reached the door. "I can be better, please." Jaehyun turned around and cupped Doyoung's cheeks. He left a short kiss on Doyoung's forehead and stared at his now ex-boyfriend, who had unshed tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Doie." Jaehyun whispered before opening the door and leaving. Doyoung took a bit to process what happened before tearing up. Sliding down on the floor, Doyoung started crying, burying his head in his arms and pressing up against the door. On the other side of the door, Jaehyun stared off into a daze as he heard Doyoung's broken sobs from inside. Ignoring his aching heart, Jaehyun proceeded to walk away from what made his heart full for the past six years.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This 12k monster called Part 1 is now complete. This took me five days to write and it derailed from my original plan as usual. There is a happy ending but you will have to wait until Part 2, which will come soon (I will be finishing it off when this part is published).
> 
> Thanks for reading this long ass ride (sorry for the dead meme) and anticipate part 2.


	3. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to part 2 of this monster fic. In Part 1, we were left off when Jaehyun officially ended his six-year relationship with Doyoung. I know he was acting irrationally but this is fanfiction land and my inner Pakistani had to make it dramatic as fuck.
> 
> While I was editing this, 127’s friendship test video dropped and JohnJae was all in my face with their compliments and groping and I was thinking, “fuck, I am starting to ship them”. But don’t worry yall, I will dedicate myself to the ships we set in stone here. Also I fell in love even harder with Taeil like he is so pure and baby, I want to put him in my pocket and cherish him every single day. And Jungwoo is coming back!! I missed him so much!!
> 
> Another point I would like to make is about Jongdae becoming a husband and a father soon. Support his wishes or we are meeting at the McDonalds’ parking lot.
> 
> This may be shorter than Part 1 but let's see where my brain cell leads us to. Enjoy the second and final part.

Part II:

It's been two weeks since Jung Jaehyun officially called off his relationship with Kim Doyoung, which lasted for six years with four breakups. Neither parties were doing too well, Doyoung breaking down at random times and Jaehyun losing his temper way too often. The rest of the friend group wasn't sure what to do in the situation, feeling like they had to choose sides.

Jaehyun drove around aimlessly for a couple of hours before he got a call from Sicheng, who was worried for him. The news of their breakup had spread to the group like wildfire. Jaehyun came over to his best friend's house and started crying when Sicheng hugged him. Yuta was not happy about Jaehyun's way of dealing with the kiss but he still welcomed Jaehyun into his home because he was Sicheng's best friend. Jaehyun camped out on their couch since.

After Jaehyun left him, Doyoung cried until he couldn't and called the first person he could think. Doyoung cried again when Taeyong picked up and asked why he called. Taeyong was alert after hearing his friend cry and he was at Doyoung's door really fast. Johnny was there as well, petting Doyoung's hair as the youngest cried in Taeyong's chest. After crying his heart out for the nth time, Doyoung mumbled that he wanted to stay with Taeyong and Johnny and the two agreed immediately, to take care of their heartbroken friend.

*the present*

Doyoung came back to work right away even though his eyes were bloodshot and he looked exhausted as hell. He got concerned questions from fellow co-workers and even his boss, Mr. Byun.

"Doyoung, if you need a week off, just let me know, you look exhausted." Mr. Byun mumbled, the two headed to a conference meeting. Doyoung forced a smile and shook his head.

"It's fine boss, I already took a week off with my…" Doyoung trailed off and Mr. Byun nodded in understanding.

"I just don't want my best employee slipping up during important meetings." Mr. Byun replied and the two stayed silent afterwards. The meeting was a success and Mr. Byun let him off early. "Take two weeks off, you need to rest up and look more healthier."

"But Mr. Byun-" Doyoung started.

"It's fine, Doyoung. Let me be your hyung instead of your boss for now. Break-ups suck, I know, so take this opportunity and rest up." Mr. Byun urged and Doyoung nodded.

"Ok, I will." Doyoung replied and Mr. Byun clapped happily. "But how did you know that Jaehyun and I broke up?" Doyoung's voice broke off in the end.

"I know it when I see it. Stay healthy, ok? Go home." Mr. Byun replied and waved his hand towards the door. Doyoung left the building and waited for the public bus. He really needs to learn how to drive. Sitting on the bus, Doyoung's hand lingered to his wrist where the bracelet lay. Even though it's been two weeks, Doyoung never took off his bracelet. His eyes filled up with tears and he stopped himself from fiddling with it. The bus stopped by the street and Doyoung trudged towards Taeyong and Johnny's house. Ringing the doorbell, Doyoung fiddled with the bracelet and started tearing up again. When Johnny opened the door, glasses perched up on his nose and hoodie covering up his bedhead, Doyoung started crying, clutching onto his bracelet.

"Doie…" Johnny started and the nickname made Doyoung cry harder. Johnny wrapped his arms around Doyoung and brought him inside. Johnny let the younger sob in his hoodie, shushing him and petting Doyoung's hair. "It's ok, let it out." Johnny sighed heavily when Doyoung fell asleep on top of him, feeling bad for both Doyoung and Jaehyun. Yuta would message Johnny often about Jaehyun, who was in no better condition than Doyoung. Johnny covered Doyoung with the blanket and walked out the guest room. He sat down on his chair and typed down more ideas for a new novel.

"Johnny?" Taeyong asked, walking into the house after a grueling day. Johnny looked up from his laptop and Taeyong noticed the huge wet patch drying on Johnny's shoulder. "Did Doie cry again?"

"Yes, as soon as I opened the door, he broke down. He was fiddling with the bracelet Jae got him." Johnny replied, sighing deeply.

"I feel so terrible. I hate that I can't do anything." Taeyong sighed. He looked out the window and the weather felt exactly like he did, gloomy and sad. "Also Jisung has been in a terrible mood since Doyoung and Jaehyun broke up. Chenle was telling me that he would never leave his room, even when Chenle's mom makes his favourite foods."

"Why did Jisung lock himself in his room again?" Johnny asked and Taeyong sat on Johnny's lap, laying his head on the taller's shoulder. Johnny’s strong arms wrapped around Taeyong’s waist and pressed his lips against Taeyong’s forehead.

"It might be because of the break-up. He gets really affected by things like divorce and separation." Taeyong replied and Johnny sighed in response.

"This sucks." Johnny confessed. "I have been in touch with Yuta about Jaehyun."

"How is he doing?" Taeyong asked, concerned laced up.

"According to Yuta, horribly. He skipped work for a week just to curl up on the couch and cry." Johnny replied and Taeyong felt his heart hurt. "Also he has been losing his temper a lot."

"He has been snapping at people?" Taeyong asked.

"Mark and Donghyuck went to visit Yuta and Sicheng's house to comfort Jaehyun a few days ago. When Donghyuck became a bit clingy to Mark as usual, Jaehyun snapped at them for bothering him and he made Donghyuck cry." Johnny explained.

"How harsh did he scold them that Hyuck cried?" Taeyong asked again, and the couple looked up to see Doyoung peering from the door. "Let's talk later."

"Hyung." Doyoung started and Taeyong got up from Johnny's lap. "Jaehyun made Hyuck cry?" Shit, Doyoung heard everything.

"Doie." Taeyong said and Doyoung shuffled in, still in his work clothes. Doyoung went into Taeyong's arms and buried his face in the older's shoulder. "Jaehyun is feeling heartbroken as well."

"Jaehyun misses me?" Doyoung asked, voice small. "I miss him too."

"I know. It will be ok." Taeyong replied softly and closed his eyes when Doyoung started crying softly in his neck. Johnny got up from his chair and pet Doyoung's hair.

"Let's go get changed, Doie, then we can cuddle, alright?" Johnny asked quietly and Doyoung nodded in Taeyong's neck.

"Ok, let's go, bunny." Taeyong soothed and the three walked out of Johnny's office.

*with Jaehyun*

Jaehyun sighed heavily as he listened to trainees practicing their debut song. He has been a wreck since he broke it off with Doyoung, camping out in Yuta and Sicheng's house and acting off with the people around him. Jaehyun also found his temper shortening drastically, snapping at trainees for singing a beat late or cracking their voices while trying to hit high notes.

"Again, again!" Jaehyun repeated and the trainees looked up in fear.

"Mr. Jung, we've been at the same verse for about an hour." one trainee spoke up. The others looked at him in shock. Jaehyun lifted his gaze to the trainee that spoke up and the trainee started shaking. "I'm sorry but-"

"You guys are dismissed." Jaehyun snapped and the trainees scurried away, the one that spoke up was the fastest to leave. Jaehyun sighed heavily again and threw the lyrics on the table. Grabbing his coffee, Jaehyun chugged it down and flung it towards the trash can. A knock was heard and the door creaked open to his studio room.

"Hey, Jaehyun." the person said, situating himself in the extra chair. Jaehyun's eyes widened and he bowed to the person.

"Mr. Park, what are you-" Jaehyun started and Mr. Park raised a hand.

"I told you to call me Chanyeol hyung, we have the same ranking in SM, I’m not that special." Chanyeol replied. “A trainee bumped into me and he was sobbing a lot. He told me that Mr. Jung was acting scary so I knew something was wrong. You are normally very patient and kind.” Jaehyun sighed again and buried his face in his hands.

“Sorry, I’m just really stressed.” Jaehyun lied and Chanyeol shook his head.

“Well you always endured stress pretty well, it’s another factor. Oh wait, that photo on your desk is placed down.” Chanyeol remarked and Jaehyun’s eyes drifted to the frame that was placed down. He was too late when Chanyeol placed the photo back up. Jaehyun felt tears in his eyes when the photo was shown. It was of Doyoung smiling happily at the camera, the beach being a beautiful backdrop. Jaehyun kept a series of photos of Doyoung in his studio but this one was Jaehyun’s favourite, even though it was from the cursed Jeju trip. “Jaehyun, did you and Doyoung break up?” Jaehyun choked on his tears and nodded.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun eventually replied. “I broke up with him.” Chanyeol patted Jaehyun on the knee.

“Do you regret it?” Chanyeol asked. Jaehyun fiddled with his bracelet, avoiding eye contact with his senior.

“I am not sure.” Jaehyun replied. “He was, still is, my everything. I broke up with him without thinking and I can’t bring myself to go back and apologize.”

“Maybe you should. I think you two lack communication.” Chanyeol said.

"All of our friends told us that we lacked communication. So I suggested that we should do couples counseling when we go back to Seoul.” Jaehyun started, still sniffling. “And then I saw him with my friend and everything rational left my brain. I didn’t even let him explain himself.”

“Do you know the full truth?" Chanyeol asked and Jaehyun shrugged.

"I didn't even listen to him." Jaehyun confessed.

"You need to think about it, maybe ask someone who knows Doyoung's side of the story or talk to him yourself." Chanyeol suggested, the two going silent afterwards.

"I should think about it first." Jaehyun mumbled and Chanyeol nodded. "Thanks a lot Mr- I mean Chanyeol hyung."

"You two remind me of my husband and I, we fought a lot and rarely communicated well before tying the knot. Jealousy, cheating, not enough time due to work and stress. But we worked it out in the end by listening to each other.” Chanyeol explained, fighting back a soft smile. “You two will work it out, it always seemed like that.”   
  
“Yeah, I hope it will work out.” Jaehyun replied. A knock interrupted him and the door opened to reveal Mark.

“Chanyeol hyung, the CEO wants to see you.” Mark said to Chanyeol, avoiding Jaehyun’s gaze. “I think it’s about the album preparations.” Chanyeol sighed and got up from the chair.

“Alright, I will be right there.” Chanyeol replied and smiled at Jaehyun. “Good luck.”   
  
“Thank you hyung.” Jaehyun said and Chanyeol left. “Mark, stay there.” Mark froze by the door and his eyes narrowed.

“I’m still mad at you for making Donghyuck cry.” Mark said lowly and sat on the chair Chanyeol was on. “But I know that you didn’t mean it. What were you two talking about?”

“I made a trainee cry so he was wondering why.” Jaehyun replied. Mark sighed and pinched his nose.

“Hyung, whatever happened between you and Doyoung hyung has affected both of you badly. Doyoung hyung hasn’t gone a single day without crying his heart out and moping around. His boss even gave him two weeks off to recover from the break up.” Mark explained and Jaehyun clenched his hand around the bracelet. “Hyung also grabs his bracelet and plays with it when he is not crying. You two really need to sort out your shit.”

“I know, Minhyung. It’s just-” Jaehyun started but Mark got to it.

“You don’t know how to approach him and apologize.” Mark finished. “This is the longest you two have been broken up. How did you two get back together the last three, four, times?”

“It was always Doyoung apologizing and we would have make-up sex. We never really talked about it.” Jaehyun replied, ignoring Mark’s scandalized expression.

“One, I did not need to know about the make-up sex. Two, you really lack communication.” Mark said, Jaehyun sighing at the ‘lack of communication’ point everyone keeps pushing.

“We were going to seek couple’s counseling when we got back from Busan but that didn’t plan out the way I wanted it to.” Jaehyun’s eyes drifted back to the frame Chanyeol set back up and he felt himself tear up. “I really miss him.”

“I know, hyung.” Mark replied, rubbing Jaehyun’s knee. “But I think you should talk to him. And get Jisung out of his room.” Jaehyun’s eyes snapped back to Mark.

“Jisung? How is he?” Jaehyun asked. The thought about Jisung’s reactions towards rocky moments in their friend group flew out of Jaehyun’s brain.

“Just as bad as Doyoung hyung, if not worse. He won’t leave his room, he won’t eat and he won’t even cuddle Chenle. I haven’t seen Chenle be this worried about Jisung.” Mark replied. Jaehyun sighed and buried his face in his hands.

“I really need to sort this out.” Jaehyun mumbled and Mark sighed as well.

“It’s best if you do. I hate the discord happening within our friend group. If you need time, take it.” Mark said and forced Jaehyun up. “Let’s go back to Yuta and Sicheng hyung’s house.” The two walked out of Jaehyun’s studio, the frame of Doyoung still up.

*with Doyoung*   
  
“Hi hyung, how are you?” Doyoung heard someone ask, the front door creaking open. He was in the guest room with tissues surrounding him, reveling in the aftermath of crying when he saw a photo of Jaehyun smiling. In the living room, Donghyuck was walking into the kitchen and dumping tubs of ice cream on the counter. Taeyong was sitting on the couch, reading through Johnny’s manuscript, which Johnny had been working on for the past year.

“I’m fine, Hyuck. Are you here to see Doie?” Taeyong asked from the living room.

  
“Yep, I wanted to comfort him and I bought him someone.” Donghyuck answered and pulled up a cage. Taeyong sprang up when Donghyuck cooed over a bunny napping inside.

“You bought him a bunny?” Taeyong asked. Donghyuck nodded happily.

“I was gonna use her to prank Jeno but I thought Doyoung hyung would like to keep her as a comfort pet.” Donghyuck replied and Taeyong sighed heavily.

“Hyuck, I am not sure if that would work.” Taeyong said hesitantly and winced when he saw Donghyuck’s face go from elated to devastated.

“He won’t like Joy?” Donghyuck asked, voice small. Taeyong rushed to the younger and looked at the bunny, who was named Joy. Taeyong couldn’t help but coo over Joy as well.

“Of course he will like Joy.” Taeyong covered himself up and Donghyuck brightened up again.

“Where is he, I want him to be happy again.” Donghyuck asked and Taeyong led the younger to the guest room. Doyoung was staring off into space and the two standing by the door felt sadness wash over them. “Hyungie, guess who is here?” Doyoung lifted his head up and Donghyuck smiled weakly.

“Is Jeno with you?” Doyoung asked and Donghyuck scowled cutely. Doyoung couldn’t help but smile at the younger. Donghyuck smiled happily seeing the small smile and walked inside with Taeyong following him closely. “Hi Hyuckie, what are you doing here?”

“I was going to comfort you from the blues.” Donghyuck answered. “I was planning on ice cream but I bought a bunny instead.” Doyoung’s eyes widen when he saw the bunny and Donghyuck smiled. “I got you a twin. Her name is Joy and she is two years old.” Donghyuck and Taeyong didn’t expect Doyoung to burst into tears again. Taeyong quickly took Joy away and Donghyuck climbed onto the bed to hug Doyoung tightly.

“Jaehyun always told me I looked like a bunny.” Doyoung sobbed, balling his fists while Donghyuck stroked his hair. “Especially when I ate salads back when we started dating.” Taeyong and Donghyuck shared a worried glance and Taeyong set Joy’s cage down to pet Doyoung’s back.

“It’s ok hyung, it sucks getting your heart broken.” Donghyuck started, feeling tears build up. “But it will get better, you have all of us. You have everyone, even your favourite Jeno.” Doyoung sniffled as he heard Donghyuck talk. “Just know that you are not alone.”

“Yeah Doie, we will all be here.” Taeyong added and Doyoung’s sobbing reduced to sniffles. Doyoung lifted his head from Donghyuck’s shoulder and sniffled again.

“I hate crying so much.” Doyoung croaked and Taeyong pressed his face in Doyoung’s hair.

“I hate to see you crying. Let’s go eat some ice cream.” Taeyong said and Donghyuck nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go eat ice cream.” Doyoung replied. He looked at Donghyuck and added something. “Can I see her? I won’t cry this time.” Donghyuck nodded and opened the cage to get a snoozing Joy out. The youngest gently gave Doyoung the bunny and Doyoung stroked the bunny’s soft white fur.

“She’s adorable.” Doyoung mumbled and Taeyong got up from the bed to get the ice cream. He smiled fondly at Donghyuck animatedly explaining how he chose Joy, Doyoung hardly listening as he looked at the bunny. Taeyong walked into the kitchen and Johnny was standing there, eating the rocky road ice cream.

“Really Johnny?” Taeyong asked and Johnny shrugged.

“Donghyuck really got Doyoung a bunny?” Johnny asked when Taeyong opened the freezer to grab the heavenly hash ice cream.

“Yeah, you know how the kids are.” Taeyong replied. “Their outlook on life is so different. I can hardly believe that Donghyuck is getting married…” Taeyong drifted off and silence ensured. Jaehyun and Doyoung’s separation postponed multiple celebrations, including birthday parties and Mark and Donghyuck’s wedding. Mark and Donghyuck agreed to cancel the wedding, which was going to be grand and over-the-top, and settled for a small ceremony during the summer. It was bothersome to the two but they wanted all twenty one of them to be happy at their wedding.

“Mark called me. He talked to Jaehyun in the studio.” Johnny started, cancelling the silence. “Jaehyun is thinking about making up with Doyoung.” Taeyong dropped the ice cream in shock and Johnny caught the tub quickly.

“About time.” Taeyong whispered lowly. “Does he have a plan?”

“Not yet, Jaehyun was crying in the background when Mark called me.” Johnny replied and Taeyong’s heart sank. “He saw a bunny outside Yuta and Sicheng’s house and started crying.”

“Doyoung started crying when he saw the bunny Donghyuck got him. I really hope this ends soon.” Taeyong sighed and Johnny wrapped his boyfriend into his arms.

“We will get through this.” Johnny mumbled and before the two kissed, a whine was heard from the guest room.   
  
“Hyung! Where is the ice cream?” Donghyuck whined and Taeyong sighed.

“Duty calls.” Johnny said dramatically and Taeyong pushed him away.

“Shut up.” Taeyong laughed, grabbing three spoons. “Also I read part of your manuscript, it’s really good. I want to know what your inspiration was from?”   
  
“I will tell you later.” Johnny laughed and Taeyong shook his head as he disappeared to the guest room. Johnny went back to his office with the rocky road ice cream and sat down on his chair. He opened the document and within the mess of story ideas, he had the words “Lee Taeyong, will you be my husband” smack-dab in the middle. “Soon, I will ask.” Hearing the laughter from Donghyuck and the bickering between Taeyong and Doyoung, Johnny had a soft smile on his face as he poured more ideas onto the document.

“This was great, hyungs, but I have to go back home.” Donghyuck said after a couple of hours, squished between Doyoung and Taeyong.

“Alright, goodnight Hyuck.” Taeyong said and Doyoung mumbled something before burying his head in the pillow. Donghyuck walked out the door with a sigh and got into his car. Turning on the engine, Donghyuck observed the engagement ring he received for Christmas. He was still bitter that his extravagant wedding went to waste because of his hyungs’ break up but he didn’t want everyone to be down.

Donghyuck drove to the apartment complex and gave the guard the apartment number. He inserted the key and opened the door to see Mark sleeping on the couch, the TV playing a shitty drama and Mark’s phone open to reveal messages shared with Jaehyun. Donghyuck sighed before going to his fiancé, lifting the older up bridal style and carrying him to their bed. Mark didn’t stir, eventually burying his face in a pillow when Donghyuck set him down on the bed. Donghyuck left a kiss on Mark’s forehead before going back to the living room to clean up the mess Mark left.

"Markie really needs to put a password on his phone." Donghyuck sighed as he picked up the older's phone. Donghyuck couldn't help but read the messages displayed on Mark's phone.

*-*

**DimpleBoy** : mark, how about if i do something extravagant for doyoung?

**MarkiePoo** : how extravagant?

**MarkiePoo** : also i am not sure if it's a good idea to jump from broken up to engaged

**DimpleBoy** : i have been waiting so long, minhyung, ever since you told that dumb story about donghyuck claiming you to the world

**MarkiePoo** : stop clowning me on my realization to make donghyuck my husband

**DimpleBoy** : will you please help me?

**MarkiePoo** : fine, i will ask the others if they can help

**DimpleBoy** : thanks mark you are the best

*-*

Donghyuck dropped Mark's phone on the bedside table after reading the messages.

_ "Was it really during Jeju where Mark realized he wanted to marry me? It was a freaking disaster.' _ Donghyuck thought as he pulled on Mark's red hoodie with nothing underneath. Donghyuck laid down on the bed and faced Mark, who was sleeping away.  _ 'I am so happy he chose to marry me. But our hyungs' happiness is our main priority right now.' _ Donghyuck left a kiss on Mark's unresponsive lips and closed his eyes, hoping that everything will be alright.

*in the night*

Yuta sighed heavily when he was woken up by soft crying. He glared at the clock, which read "4:43", and unraveled himself from Sicheng, who grumbled at the loss of contact. Yuta got up from the bed and trudged to the living room, where Jaehyun was curled on the couch.

"Jaehyun?" Yuta asked quietly and Jaehyun's head shot up, eyes red and filled with tears.

"Sorry hyung." Jaehyun croaked as he wiped his tears. Yuta sighed and knelt by the couch to pet Jaehyun's hair. "Am I really a bad person?"

"No Jaehyun, you are a really good person, you just don't know how to deal with your feelings." Yuta replied. He continued to pet Jaehyun's hair, which the older realized was greasy as hell. "You really need a shower."

"Yeah." Jaehyun replied and the two shared a small laugh. "I talked with Mark earlier today and I want to make up with Doyoung."

"That's good. No make-up sex bullshit like the last four times." Yuta said lightly and Jaehyun sighed.

"Mark needs to stop telling things to you, I swear to god." Jaehyun mumbled and Yuta laughed.

"We are great friends, that's why." Yuta giggled and the two lifted their heads up to a half-asleep Sicheng glaring at them.

"What are you two doing at 5am?" Sicheng asked. Yuta got up to pinch Sicheng’s cheeks, the younger not reacting to the obvious affection.   
  
“Sorry, I woke up Yuta hyung with my crying.” Jaehyun replied and Yuta immediately brought his hands away from Sicheng.

  
“Don’t apologize, Jae.” Sicheng said and the married couple sat down on the floor next to the couch. “You’re heartbroken, Doyoung cheated on you.”   
  
“Sicheng, the truth is that Jaehyun’s friend forced himself on Doyoung.” Yuta confessed, recalling Johnny telling him Doyoung’s side of the story. Sicheng’s eyes widen and Jaehyun’s head shot up.

“Jungkook forced himself on Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked in shock and Yuta sighed heavily.

“Did Doyoung not tell you? Or were you too busy making impulsive decisions and not using your ears.” Yuta said sharply and Jaehyun winced. Sicheng got over his shock and glared at Yuta.

“How do you know about this? And why didn’t you tell me?” Sicheng asked.

“I have been talking to Johnny.” Yuta replied. “I have been listening to both sides of the story. I believe both of you but I also believe that both of you are stupid and should be communicating.”   
  
“Do you think I have been trying? I was going to ask Kun hyung if he knew anyone who does couples counseling, I was gonna propose to Doyoung and we would go back to fix our relationship.” Jaehyun snapped. Sicheng saw his husband clench his fists.

“Jaehyun, marriage isn’t gonna solve the underlying problems. But couples counseling is a good route to start.” Yuta started, relaxing his fists. “Do you remember when we started couples counseling?”   
  
“Yeah, I do remember. It was so beneficial towards us.” Sicheng replied and Yuta interlaced their fingers together.

“I got the idea from you two.” Jaehyun confessed. “You told me about it before, Sicheng.”

“Yeah, I do recall that.” Sicheng replied. “I did warn you that your relationship needs to be healthy enough to not need couples counseling. But I think even Kun and Ten hyungs needed it.”

“No way, really??” Jaehyun asked in shock.

“They are total opposites, Jaehyun.” Yuta remarked. “Kun, the sweet kind angel and Ten, the perverted loud asshole.”

“Did you just describe yourself, hyung?” Jaehyun laughed and Yuta smacked his arm. “Yeah, they are really different but they always seemed to be in a perfect relationship.”

“No relationship is perfect, it needs a lot of work and patience. A relationship especially depends on communication.” Yuta said, laughing at the way Jaehyun swatted at the eldest.

“Why does everyone push the communication point?” Jaehyun groaned into the pillow.

“Because you two lack it.” Sicheng answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

“Thanks Sicheng, very cool.” Jaehyun retorted and the married couple laughed.

“Ok Jaehyun, let’s sleep. It’s 5am.” Yuta said and Jaehyun grumbled a good night into the pillow. Sicheng and Yuta got up, hands interlaced, and walked into their bedroom. Yuta was pushed down by Sicheng and the younger planted his face on the Japanese man’s chest. Yuta ran his fingers through his husband’s fluffy hair, staring up at the ceiling.

“Yuta, did you find it embarrassing that our relationship needed help?” Sicheng asked in Yuta’s chest.

“No, we really needed it.” Yuta replied. “I wanted to be with you since the beginning and I was ambitious for us to stay together.”   
  
“You were really ambitious.” Sicheng remarked as they held each other. “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.” Yuta replied as he heard Sicheng’s breathing even out. Leaving a kiss on his husband’s head, Yuta closed his eyes as the night passed by.

Halfway through his two week break, Doyoung spent the time either staying in bed, eating various junk or crying his eyes out. He was tired of crying but everything reminded him of Jaehyun. Whether it would be a flower, a bunny, or even a piece of dust, Doyoung would remember a moment with Jaehyun and promptly start crying until he couldn’t.

Jaehyun, on the other hand, worked hard with Mark, Yuta, Sicheng and Johnny to create a surprise, which would hopefully end up with them engaged. The others were aware, trying their best to keep Doyoung oblivious and comforting him through his heartbreak.

“I finished editing the video.” Mark said as he presented a video to Jaehyun, yawning loudly. Yuta was snoring on Mark’s shoulder, Johnny was scrolling through his phone and Sicheng was staring dazedly at a crack on his dining table. Jaehyun smiled softly at the video playing, the photos he took of Doyoung over the six years. He was planning to do this at their wedding but this was the better option. “You better thank me later.”   
  
“It’s perfect, Minhyung.” Jaehyun mumbled when the video came to a close.

“Good.” Mark replied happily as Yuta continued sleeping on the younger’s shoulder. “I really hope Doyoung hyung accepts.”   
  
“I am not sure, honestly.” Sicheng piped up. His tired eyes met Jaehyun, who was confused.

  
“What do you mean by that, Sicheng?” Jaehyun asked.

“Honestly, if I was in Doyoung’s shoes, I wouldn’t accept a proposal after getting my heart crushed by said person.” Sicheng replied. Jaehyun lowered his head and Mark looked apprehensive.

“I agree with Sicheng hyung. I wouldn’t accept either. But the effort you are pulling is really admirable. So we will help you, no matter what the outcome will be.” Mark said and Sicheng nodded, staring at his husband still sleeping away. Mark lightly shook Yuta awake and the Japanese man lifted his head, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Johnny tossed his phone aside and leaned against Mark’s other shoulder. The youngest tried to get the giant off of his shoulder and gave up after a few seconds.

“How was the video?” Yuta mumbled.

“It was nice, Yuta hyung.” Jaehyun replied and silence followed the group.

“We need to decide the location and the day.” Sicheng remarked, looking back at the checklist thrown on his notes app. “Taeil hyung’s coffee shop seems to be a good option.”

“Yeah, Taeil hyung hosted so many birthday parties for us there, and Yuta hyung’s proposal.” Mark added, sending a glare towards Yuta.

“Come on, Markie, it’s been about a year.” Yuta sighed. “Besides, you and Donghyuck are practically married.”

  
“Oh right, my wedding.” Mark said, remembering their wedding that was rescheduled. Mark and Donghyuck have yet to plan their smaller venue and reorder everything.

“Mark, after we settle this, just focus on Hyuck.” Jaehyun said and patted the youngest on his free shoulder. Mark nodded and the five started discussing what to do next, Jaehyun smiling down at the planner which read: “Mission: Give My Doie A Night To Remember”.

“Yong has been comforting Doyoung a lot.” Johnny confessed after setting a snoring Mark down onto Yuta and Sicheng’s couch. Said married couple disappeared into their bedroom to do who knows what. The two in the living room would rather not think about it. “Doyoung is doing slightly better. But he refuses to get out of bed besides to grab food or go to the bathroom.”

“I really broke him, didn’t I?” Jaehyun asked, feeling tears prickle in his eyes. “I am such a bad boyfriend.”   
  
“Jae, although I was disappointed by the way you reacted towards Jungkook forcing himself on Doyoung, you are not a bad boyfriend.” Johnny assured the younger, sitting back down on the dining table. Jaehyun wiped away the tears cascading down his cheeks. “It was a miscommunication. After you reveal this surprise and you two get engaged, you should talk. About how Doyoung was forced into a kiss. How you two can mend the underlying problems. Just lay everything down on the table and discuss it." Jaehyun nodded silently and Johnny smiled slightly.

"Sometimes, Taeyong and I fight over petty things, and it would escalate. But after apologizing, we talk about what to do next, how to communicate properly. We're not perfect." Johnny confessed. "Chittaphon and Kun also argue all of the time. They are like water and oil, those two. Yet they have been married the longest."

"I always thought they were perfect together." Jaehyun mumbled. Mark's phone on the table rang sharply and Johnny picked up the phone to see the name "Sunshine" flashing on the screen.

"Why is Hyuck calling?" Johnny asked as he picked up the phone.

_ "Markie, where are you?" _ Donghyuck whined and Johnny cringed.

_ "Markie is sleeping." _ Johnny replied. He heard rustling from the other end and a small gasp.

_ "Sorry Johnny hyung." _ Donghyuck mumbled.  _ "It's just that Mark has been planning with you guys for a while and I miss him so much." _

_ "Hyuck, it's alright. I will wake up Minhyung and I will drive him home." _ Johnny suggested and Jaehyun smiled softly at the happy noise Donghyuck made.

_ "Really? Maybe don't wake him, I can carry him inside." _ Donghyuck replied.  _ "I'm strong, I can do it." _

_ "Alright, I will be there soon." _ Johnny replied and Jaehyun got up from the chair to wake up Mark. The Canadian blinked slowly as Jaehyun softly shook him awake.

_ “Thank you hyung!” _ Donghyuck exclaimed and the call was cut. Yuta’s head peeked out, his blonde hair ruffled, when he saw the trio walking towards the front door. Johnny shook his head as Yuta gave a wide smile.

“You’re leaving now?” Yuta asked, moving his gaze to a sleepy Mark on Johnny’s back.

“Yeah, thanks for having us, Yuta.” Johnny replied, Mark nodding in agreement.

“Goodnight hyung.” Mark mumbled in Johnny’s neck and Jaehyun patted Mark’s butt in endearment. “Off we go!” Jaehyun opened the door for the pair and Johnny carried Mark to the car. The eldest waved goodbye as he entered the front seat and drove off. Jaehyun closed the door and sighed heavily.

“Did you decide a date yet?” Yuta asked, leaning against the door frame.

“Friday, that’s the day I’m gonna do it.” Jaehyun answered.

“Jae, that’s the day after tomorrow.” Yuta said in realization.

“Yeah, I know.” Jaehyun stated. “I realized that we should do it fast so everyone can be at peace.”

“Makes sense. But ask Taeil hyung first to close the shop for the day.” Yuta remarked. He smiled widely at Jaehyun, who returned it softly. “He won’t be too happy if you showed up there with huge ass decorations when the tired uni students are there.”   
  
“It’s the end of the year, those uni students will be there eating all of the pastries.” Jaehyun snapped then the two laughed.

“Good, now go to sleep.” Yuta slid back into his bedroom and closed the door.

“Night, hyung!” Jaehyun called, grabbing his laptop and plopping down on the couch. Pulling the blanket over him, Jaehyun opened the screen and started playing the video Mark created. When Doyoung showed up on the screen, smiling happily when holding a stuffed bunny, Jaehyun felt tears sliding down his cheeks again  **(damn, I make these two cry a lot)** . It was one of their first dates, originally a double date with Kun and Ten. Jaehyun smiled fondly through his tears, thinking back to that day. It was a day of many firsts, to explain it briefly.

_~~_ **(I have to stop adding extra ideas like this, this is really bad but whatever, this is what I shit out, yall)**

_ The carnival was bright and loud when a car approached there. Doyoung got out the car with Jaehyun, who drove them here. _

_ “A carnival? What was Ten thinking?” Doyoung asked, closing the car door hard. Jaehyun made a noise in agreement. The two were rather awkward, being a new couple and everything. _

_ “Well it was kind of them to let us join their date.” Jaehyun tried and Doyoung scoffed. _

_ “Ten hates things like this but when he wants to do something, he is dead set on it. And Kun is too weak to say no to him.” Doyoung replied and the two moved their gazes to the Thai male waving at them, holding hands with Kun. The two were rather shameless about their relationship. Jaehyun didn’t know much about their current friend group, joining a few months ago. Jaehyun was the closest to Johnny, who was childhood friends with Ten, who probably knows the entire country at this point. “Sorry, I tend to correct people a lot.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “It’s alright, I find it rather cute.” Jaehyun said without thinking and his eyes widen. The flush on Doyoung’s cheeks was rather satisfying. “Sorry about that.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “It’s alright.” Doyoung squeaked as the two walked towards Ten. The shortest smiled widely and the four paid for their tickets. _

_ “Kun, get me this teddy bear!” Ten shouted at his boyfriend, who narrowed his eyes. _

_ “The ‘Test Your Strength’ game? I have noodle arms, Chittaphon.” Kun whined, glaring at the game. The person behind the stand was confused at why Kun was glaring at the game. _

_ “You seemed to be pretty strong when-” Ten started but got interrupted by Doyoung coughing loudly. Ten turned his head to glare at his friend. _

_ “If you want me to do it, Ten hyung, I can.” Jaehyun suggested, making the 96 liners stare at him. _

_   
_ _ “Wow, really, Jaehyun? That’s so cool.” Ten gushed and Jaehyun got nervous by the way Kun’s eyes narrowed. _

_ “Nevermind, move out of the way.” Kun said and stomped to the line. _

_ “I didn’t mean to piss him off.” Jaehyun said worriedly and Doyoung laughed a little. _

_ “That’s just their dynamic, you’ll get used to it.” Doyoung remarked as they saw Kun smack some coins on the table. The scared worker gave Kun a hammer and with his greatest strength, the Chinese man swung down and the marker shot up to around 80%. Enough to get that teddy bear. The worker gave Kun the large teddy bear, which was about as big as Ten, and Kun bowed in apology for scaring the worker. _

_ “Here you go, hon.” Kun said sweetly as he passed the teddy bear to Ten, who was shocked. A bright smile appeared on Ten’s face as he hugged the bear to his chest. _

_ “Thank you so much, KunKun!” Ten exclaimed. Kun blushed a little and Jaehyun saw a soft smile on Doyoung’s face. _

_ “Yeah, that’s how Ten and Kun are.” Doyoung remarked as Jaehyun watched the other couple smile at each other softly. “Let’s go on some rides, that’s the main event.” _

_ “Actually, I want to try the strength game.” Jaehyun said, giving a glance to a stuffed bunny on the stand. It wasn’t as big as the teddy bear but it reminded Jaehyun of Doyoung. “Which one do you want?” Doyoung made a surprised noise as he turned towards the stand. The same stuffed bunny was on Doyoung’s mind since the beginning. _

_ “The bunny seems adorable.” Doyoung mumbled and Jaehyun didn’t need any more convincing. He approached the stand and slid a few coins. _

_ “I want the bunny, if that’s alright.” Jaehyun said softly. The worker nodded, swooned by his charming looks. Doyoung felt a pang of jealousy seeing the interaction but willed it down because Jaehyun was playing for him. Jaehyun got the hammer and swung down as strong as he can. Onlookers, including the 96 liners, dropped their jaws as the marker went to 95%. The worker blushed again when Jaehyun politely asked for the bunny again. The worker handed the bunny to Jaehyun and blushed when Jaehyun smiled at the worker. _

_ “Damn.” Ten breathed out and Kun pinched his boyfriend. “But you got me the cutest teddy bear, KunKun.” Kun smiled at that and Doyoung shook his head. _

_ “For you, Doyoung.” Jaehyun said sweetly and gave the bunny to Doyoung. The older blushed lightly at Jaehyun’s smile. _

_ “Thanks, Jaehyun.” Doyoung mumbled and smiled serenely at the stuffed bunny. _

_ “You reminded me of a bunny, with your smile so…” Jaehyun trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. “Let’s go on the rides now.” _

_ “Hey, wait for us!” Ten shouted as Doyoung took Jaehyun’s hand and ran towards the rides. _

_ Their carnival date ended with Doyoung and Jaehyun kissing on the top of the ferris wheel, fireworks in the background and a whoop from Ten. _

_ "Thanks for the great night." Doyoung said when Jaehyun walked him to his tiny apartment. Doyoung was hugging the cream coloured bunny, creatively naming it Tokki, against his chest and Jaehyun smiled softly at him, the two standing in the small living room. _

_ "Anytime." Jaehyun replied and silence ensured. Then Jaehyun blurted out something that surprised them. "Can I kiss you?" Jaehyun blushed after saying that and Doyoung followed suit. _

_ "Yeah, that would be nice." Doyoung stuttered out and Jaehyun cupped the older's cheeks. The younger closed the gap between the two softly, moving his hands down to Doyoung's waist. Doyoung's eyes were wide before responding, arms wrapping around Jaehyun's shoulders. The kiss ended when Jaehyun pulled away, both of them having a light flush on their faces. _

_ "That was nice." Jaehyun mumbled. "You're a good kisser." _

_ "You're not bad yourself." Doyoung blurted out and Jaehyun laughed. _

_ "Good to know." Jaehyun said and Doyoung smiled serenely. _

_ "I want to kiss you again." Doyoung said, pulling Jaehyun into another kiss. This one got heated quickly, all tongue and teeth. Doyoung was lifted by strong arms and he pulled away in shock. "Fuck, that's hot." _

_ "I can be much hotter." Jaehyun replied and the two clashed again. Recalling back, it was the night of many firsts and an unforgettable one at that. _

_ ~~ _

Jaehyun snapped out of his daze, the image of Doyoung’s blissed out face burning in the back of his mind.

“Fuck, I need him back.” Jaehyun mumbled as he shut his laptop. Hitting his head on the pillow, Jaehyun closed his eyes, dreaming of a bright smile and bunny teeth.

The next morning had Doyoung finally crawling out of bed, realizing that he shouldn’t be moping around for longer. He trudged into the kitchen and opened the fridge to stare dazedly at the content inside. Taking out leftover chicken, Doyoung turned around to see Sicheng standing by the front door, talking to a worried Taeyong.

“Tomorrow? Isn’t that a bit early?” Taeyong asked. Doyoung’s ears perked in curiosity as he moved a bit closer.

“He wants to do it as soon as possible. We’re doing it at Taeil hyung’s coffee shop. If that’s ok.” Sicheng replied and his eyes moved towards Doyoung. “Uh, hi hyung.” Taeyong turned around to see Doyoung standing there with a box of fried chicken.

“Hi Sicheng.” Doyoung greeted back and Taeyong flushed. “What’s going on?”   
  
“Nothing.” Taeyong replied quickly and Doyoung lifted an eyebrow.

“Jisung is still cooped up in his room.” Sicheng said to cover up Jaehyun’s surprise. “So we are trying to get him out.”   
  
“Jisung.” Doyoung mumbled, placing the chicken down on the counter. “He’s not doing well?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s doing worse than you two.” Sicheng replied. “No one can get him out, not even Chenle and Jaemin, and you know how those are.”

“I will go talk to him.” Doyoung said and the room went silent. “It’s my fault that Jisung is like this and I should go and talk him out of his room.”

“It’s not your fault, Doie-” Taeyong started but Doyoung shook his head.

“Jaehyun and I broke up, so it’s practically my fault. I will take the bus to Chenle’s house and I will get Jisung out of his room.” Doyoung said sharply and Sicheng winced.

“I’ll drive you.” Sicheng suggested. “It’s the least I can do.”   
  
“Thanks, Sicheng.” Doyoung said and the Chinese male smiled. “I should wash up, I look like a mess.”   
  
“I will go call Chenle so he is aware.” Sicheng said as he took out his phone.

“Get ready, Doyoung.” Taeyong said as he pushed Doyoung back into the guest room. “I’m proud of you for at least getting out of bed.”

“I know. I think I should move on now.” Doyoung said, picking out a shirt from a pile of clothes he collected. Taeyong spluttered at Doyoung’s statement.

“Move on?” Taeyong asked in shock. “From Jaehyun?”   
  
“Yeah, hyung. I think it’s for the best.” Doyoung stated, pulling off his hoodie.

“But-” Taeyong started, closing his eyes so Doyoung can change.

“Don’t you agree? If this didn’t work out, we should move on.” Doyoung trembled over his words.

“Doie, it’s your choice. But think about it.” Taeyong mumbled, still in shock.

“The amount of tears I shed over the past three weeks should determine it.”

“Please think about it.” Taeyong repeated, following Doyoung to the door.

“I will hyung. Don’t worry.” Doyoung said when the two approached Sicheng, who was talking rapidly in Chinese in his phone. Sicheng shared a glance with Taeyong, who looked worried.

“Let’s go?” Sicheng asked when he hung up the phone. Doyoung nodded and the two proceeded to leave Taeyong and Johnny’s house.

“Sicheng, we need to talk later, ok?” Taeyong blurted out and Sicheng turned around to the eldest.

“Alright, hyung.” Sicheng replied and Taeyong nodded. Doyoung looked confused and Sicheng grabbed the older’s arm to pull him out the door.

“Bye you two.” Taeyong said as the front door closed. Panicked, Taeyong grabbed his phone and dialed Johnny.

_ “Baby, what’s wrong?” _ Johnny asked worriedly as he heard Taeyong’s breaths becoming shaky.

_ “Doyoung is planning on moving on.” _ Taeyong replied and Johnny let out a noise of confusion.

_ “What do you mean?” _ Johnny asked. Taeyong took a deep breath and spoke up.

_ “He’s moving on from Jaehyun. I think officially.” _ Taeyong breathed out and it was silent on the other line.

_ “Jaehyun, I think we need to speed up the preparations.” _ Johnny remarked.

*at Chenle’s house*

Sicheng knocked rapidly at the mansion door and it opened to reveal a friendly middle-aged woman.

“Sicheng!” the woman exclaimed in Chinese as she hugged Sicheng. Said person reciprocated quickly and Doyoung smiled softly. The woman pulled away and squeezed Doyoung. “Doyoung!”

“Mrs. Zhong, how are you?” Doyoung asked and Mrs. Zhong cupped his cheeks.

“I’m ok, sweetie, I’m more concerned about you.” Mrs. Zhong replied. “You look really puffy, my dear.”   
  
“I’m fine.” Doyoung lied, voice cracking at the end. Mrs. Zhong cocked her head sideways and Doyoung deflated.

“I know about you and Jaehyun. It sucks, I know, but it will be ok soon.” Mrs. Zhong soothed and Doyoung nodded quietly.

“I’m actually here to talk to Jisung.” Doyoung said and Mrs. Zhong dropped her hands. 

“Our little Jisung. He’s been so sad, our baby.” Mrs. Zhongmumbled, her mood defeated. Sicheng and Doyoung shared worried glances and rapid footsteps came towards the front door.   
  
“Sicheng-ge, Doyoung hyung!” Chenle exclaimed as he approached his mother. He deflated when he saw the dark atmosphere. “Is everything ok, mama?”   
  
“Everything’s fine, Lele. Your brothers are here to get Jisung to feel better, right?” Mrs. Zhong asked and the two nodded.

“Where is he?” Doyoung asked and Chenle took his arm to pull him inside. Mrs. Zhong and Sicheng followed the pair inside the mansion. The large house never failed to amaze the hyungs, Chenle being one of the only ones in the group with accepting parents. The four walked up the stairs, Mrs. Zhong leading the group. The group stood before Jisung’s door, closed and uninviting.

“He’s been really sad. Even I can’t comfort him.” Chenle remarked. “I am his boyfriend, he should confide in me.”   
  
“Lele, I think Jisung isn’t ready to open up yet.” Sicheng said and Chenle deflated.

“But hyung-” Chenle started and Mrs. Zhong shushed her son.

“I agree, he has always been a closed book.” Doyoung mumbled and Mrs. Zhong lifted a hand to knock on the door. As expected, there was no response.

“When was the last time he ate?” Sicheng asked worriedly.

  
“I don’t know.” Mrs. Zhong answered honestly. “But I have been sliding food through the bottom of the door. I don’t know if he has been eating it.”   
  
“He eats a lot so he might have been.” Doyoung remarked. He knocked on the door again, and there was no response. “Jisungie, are you there? It’s me, Doyoung hyung, the nagging hyung.” No response. “He can’t be asleep.”

“It’s 1pm so he shouldn’t be.” Chenle answered, checking his iPhone. “Sungie, please come out, Doyoung hyung wants to talk to you. Please.” It was quiet for a moment before the four heard shuffling from the other side of the door. The door creaked open, finally, and the group saw Jisung for the first time in three weeks. Jisung was a mess, eyes swollen under a pair of glasses, and greasy hair hidden under a dirty hoodie. Chenle teared up and tackled Jisung, much to the surprise of the adults.

“You idiot, do you even know how worried I was?” Chenle choked out, Jisung wrapping his arms around the older. “Don’t scare me like that ever again.”

“Let him breathe, Chenle.” Sicheng soothed as he got Chenle off Jisung. The smaller squirmed against Sicheng as Doyoung sat down next to Jisung, who was still sprawled on the floor.

“Jisung, how are you feeling?” Doyoung asked and Jisung stared dazedly at the ceiling. “I’m sorry, Jisung, it’s hyung’s fault.”   
  
“It’s not your fault, hyung.” Jisung replied, still avoiding eye contact with Doyoung. “I shouldn’t be so affected by it.” Doyoung looked up at the rest and motioned them to leave. Despite Chenle’s protests, Sicheng and Mrs. Zhong closed the bedroom door to leave Doyoung and Jisung alone.

“It’s ok to be affected by breakups. It ruins the whole dynamic of our friend group.” Doyoung replied, Jisung sitting up and hugging his legs.

“When Eomma and Appa divorced, I felt like a piece of me left forever. Eomma became a robot, Appa became non-existent.” Jisung started, tearing up. “I felt like a shell, empty and void. Then Jaemin hyung took me under his wing, raised me when Eomma couldn’t. Everyone came in later, then Chenle hyung asked me in middle school if I wanted to live at his mansion.” Doyoung nodded, listening intently to Jisung opening up. “I was infatuated with Chenle by that time so I agreed in a heartbeat. Mrs. Zhong asked Eomma and Eomma agreed without thinking, happy that I won’t be a burden to her anymore.”

“Jisung-ah.” Doyoung breathed out and the youngest wrapped himself around Doyoung. “You are not a burden.”

“But you’re the one whose heart got broken and you’re comforting me.” Jisung croaked and Doyoung shushed the youngest.

“It’s ok, Sungie, it’s ok to be sad for your brothers.” Doyoung said softly and rocked the two as Jisung started crying.

“I hate crying.” Jisung eventually said after crying for a bit. Doyoung chuckled as he wiped away his own tears.

“Same here, buddy.” Doyoung replied. “Are you ready to face the outside?”   
  
“Why did you make it so dramatic?” Jisung asked, rolling his eyes. His face was squished on Doyoung’s shoulder and the older resisted to coo over his squishy yet tired face.

“Because today was the first day in two weeks I have left the guest bedroom in Taeyong hyung’s house.” Doyoung answered and Jisung’s eyes widen.

“Really?” Jisung asked in awe and Doyoung smiled softly.

“Sure is. Now I think you should talk to your boyfriend.” Doyoung suggested and Jisung went quiet.

“I am such a bad boyfriend.” Jisung confessed. “I pushed him away for the past three weeks.”

“You’re not a bad boyfriend.” Doyoung assured the youngest. “I think communication is the key.”   
  
“It is?” Jisung asked and Doyoung nodded.

“Jaehyun and I lacked it so that’s how it ended.” Doyoung trailed off and the two went quiet. The silence was interrupted by a soft knock and the door creaking open to reveal Sicheng.

“Hey bud, are you feeling alright?” Sicheng asked softly and Jisung nodded.

“Yeah, sort of.” Jisung replied and Sicheng smiled.

“Is it ok if Chenle and you talk?” Sicheng asked again and Jisung nodded.

“I think I should leave you two to talk.” Doyoung said as Sicheng brought Chenle in the room. The youngest played with his hands as Doyoung hugged him again. “You better sort out your shit.”   
  
“There’s the blunt hyung we know.” Sicheng remarked and Chenle went towards Jisung hesitantly, a 180 from his previous reaction. Doyoung stood up and Jisung looked up at his boyfriend standing by the door.

“Chenle…” Jisung started and opened his arms. Chenle naturally ran towards Jisung and tackled the two on the floor. Jisung giggled at the amount of kisses Chenle left on his skin, the hyungs staring at the scene with endearment in their eyes.

“I hate you, poop hands.” Chenle mumbled and pressed their foreheads together. “Also you stink.”

“Well it’s because I haven’t left my room in three weeks.” Jisung mumbled and Chenle wrinkled his nose.

“You have a bathroom inside, you idiot.” Chenle mumbled and Jisung placed a large hand against Chenle’s cheek. The two closed the gap, ignoring the gags from their hyungs. Turning around, Doyoung and Sicheng shared a secret smile.

“Why are our friends so stupid?” Sicheng mumbled and Doyoung stifled a laugh.

“We are all stupid.” Doyoung replied and the two muffled their laughter.

“You guys can leave now.” Jisung blurted out and the two turned around to see Jisung on the ground with Chenle sprawled on top of him.

“Ok, you kids.” Doyoung laughed and Sicheng shook his head.

“Talk, you two.” Sicheng suggested and Jisung nodded.

“Got you, hyung.” Chenle replied and Jisung smiled fondly at his boyfriend smiling at his hyungs. Doyoung and Sicheng went down the stairs and Mrs. Zhong stood by the kitchen, receiving cookies from the maid.

“I think Jisung would like some cookies after being cooped up for so long.” Mrs. Zhong said and Sicheng nodded.

“I think he would like Chenle more.” Sicheng laughed and Mrs. Zhong dropped her jaw.

  
“Those kids won’t-” Mrs. Zhong started and Doyoung waved a hand.

“I would kill them first.” Doyoung said and the three laughed.

“Seriously, Doie, thank you so much.” Mrs. Zhong said and said person smiled softly.

"I am like a parent to them so it was my natural instinct to take care." Doyoung answered. "The kids make me happy."

"You take care of yourself, you took it really hard." Mrs. Zhong remarked and Doyoung felt tears well up.

"I think I should move on from Jaehyun. Don't you agree, Sicheng?" Doyoung asked the younger, who dropped his jaw.

"Are you sure about that, hyung?" Sicheng asked. Sicheng and Mrs. Zhong stayed silent for Doyoung's response.

"Not really…" Doyoung started, looking down at his hands. The bracelet laid there on his wrist, staring back at him. Doyoung gripped the bracelet and took a deep breath. "It's for the best."

"Take your time, sweetie." Mrs. Zhong soothed as Doyoung felt tears drop down his cheeks. Mrs. Zhong wiped Doyoung's tears and turned to Sicheng. "Sicheng, I have to give you your wedding photos. I've been holding on to them for the past three weeks."

"Oh really? Thank you, Mrs. Zhong." Sicheng replied in awe as Mrs. Zhong grabbed a large manila file.

"They printed it and there should be a USB drive in there." Mrs. Zhong remarked. Sicheng bowed in thanks and Mrs. Zhong returned. "Now go on home, you should rest, Doie."

"I will." Doyoung replied. Sicheng shared a worried glance with Mrs. Zhong as Doyoung approached the front door. “Sicheng, let’s go.” Sicheng held onto the manila folder and he followed Doyoung out of the house.

“Are you sure, hyung?” Sicheng asked while driving along the freeway, Black Swan by BTS playing softly in the background. Doyoung played with the bracelet on his arm as he stared out of the window.

“Wouldn’t it be for the best?” Doyoung asked back. Sicheng didn’t respond.

“I hope you two talk one day. If it’s officially over.” Sicheng said shortly as he pulled up on Taeyong and Johnny’s driveway.

“Maybe one day.” Doyoung replied. “Just not now.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out the car. He waved goodbye to Sicheng as the car left the driveway. Entering the guest bedroom, Doyoung looked down at his bracelet and finally unclasped it. Tossing it on the nightstand, Doyoung buried himself under the covers and stared dazedly at the wall. He stayed under the covers, thinking about how he should approach Jaehyun and finally end it. Who gets the apartment, who gets the car. Doyoung willed those thoughts away, feeling tears prickle in his eyes.

“Goddamnit, Jung Yoonoh, why do you make me cry so much?” Doyoung mumbled to himself, wiping away some of his tears. Closing his eyes, he thought about dimples and strong arms, staining his pillow with more tears.

Friday finally approached and Jaehyun was standing in Taeil’s coffee shop, setting up for the surprise. It was 11am and nearly half of the friend group were there to help out. Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun were scattering roses on the floor for romantic purposes, Donghyuck and Mark were in the bathroom doing who knows what, and Kun and Ten were setting up a screen by the door to display the video, getting a cheap projector to show it.

“Thank you so much, Taeil hyung.” Jaehyun said to the eldest, who hummed in response.

“You’re welcome.” Taeil replied. “I just want our Doie to be happy again.”   
  
“I know.” Jaehyun mumbled, blinking back tears. “Wait, who is getting Doyoung hyung?”   
  
“I think it’s Chenle and Jisung.” Jeno replied as he tossed some stems into the trash can.

“Jisung finally left his room?” Jaehyun asked with surprise.

“Sicheng and Doyoung visited him yesterday.” Ten remarked, leaning back against a chair, legs resting on the table. Taeil whacked his legs down, muttering about how people eat there. “Doyoung convinced him out, saying it’s not okay to mope.” Jaehyun gripped his laptop against his chest, sitting down on the nearest chair.

“I should have talked to Jisung. I was the one who ended it.” Jaehyun mumbled.

“Well, it was good that Doyoung hyung at least left the house.” Renjun remarked, ignoring the petals Jaemin placed on his hair. The group didn’t notice the way Jeno tensed at the interaction. “Also it’s not Chenle and Jisung getting Doyoung hyung. They are still at Chenle’s house. It’s Dejun, Kunhang and Yangyang getting Doyoung hyung.”   
  
“Who sent the annoying trio to get Doyoung?” Kun asked after setting up the projector, leaving a kiss on Ten’s forehead. Renjun and Jaemin started gagging and the married couple glared at them.

“I’m pretty sure it was either Donghyuck or Yukhei.” Ten replied. “Seems like it would be their idea.”   
  
“By the way, where is Mark?” Jaehyun asked.

“I am ninety-nine percent sure he and Donghyuck are fucking in the bathroom.” Jaemin responded and Taeil cocked his head.

“Ok, there will be no fucking in my shop.” Taeil seethed.   
  
“I got this hyung.” Renjun said and he approached the bathroom door. “Lee Donghyuck, if you don’t get Mark hyung’s dick out of your mouth or ass, I will show everyone photos of your Super Junior shrine.”

“You better not, Huang Renjun!” Donghyuck’s voice was heard, snapping at his best friend. Donghyuck got out of the bathroom, grumpy and Mark followed with a sheepish smile. “I have photos of your j-rock phase, don’t test me.”

“I told you to delete those!” Renjun yelled and tackled Donghyuck on the floor.

“Well, I’m gonna go call Johnny hyung.” Jaehyun coughed to Taeil as the two watched Jeno, Jaemin, and Mark trying to separate Renjun and Donghyuck.

“Tell him to not let the annoying trio make Doyoung consider homicide.” Ten called out, showing Kun something on his laptop, potentially about what adoption centers accept same-sex couples.

  
“I got the cake!” Jungwoo cheered as he burst into the coffee shop with Yukhei.

“A little help, Yukhei?” Mark asked, holding onto Donghyuck. Yukhei nodded and Jungwoo set down the cake in the kitchen.   
  
“These kids, I swear.” Jungwoo said softly and looked towards Jaehyun, who was talking to Johnny.

_ “Yeah, someone decided to send Dejun, Kunhang and Yangyang to your house. They should get Doyoung out of bed rather easily.” _ Jaehyun said quickly into the phone.  _ “Chenle and Jisung still need to come and Yuta hyung and Sicheng are on their way with the ring. I had to resize it.” _

“Jaehyun hyung?” Jungwoo asked and said person looked up towards him.

“Jungwoo? Did you get the cake?” Jaehyun asked and Johnny started speaking from the other line.

_ “Jae, don’t panic so much. You’re doing fine.” _ Johnny soothed and Jaehyun felt himself deflate.  _ “I will get the kids, you stay there and get ready.” _

_ “Thank you hyung.” _ Jaehyun said and the call was cut. Jungwoo stood there as Jaehyun gripped his phone.

“Hyung?” Jungwoo asked again. Jaehyun took in a shaky breath and looked at the younger.

“I… I miss him.” Jaehyun replied. Jungwoo gave Jaehyun a sympathetic look.

“I know hyung, but let’s hope that this will work.” Jungwoo said and Jaehyun nodded. “Come on, we cannot have you propose in sweats.” Jaehyun laughed softly and Jungwoo took his wrist to go back to the coffee shop. Renjun and Donghyuck were hugging by the counter, Jeno and Jaemin were stealing glances from each other and Yukhei and Mark were chatting away. “Ok guys, it’s time to get ready!”

At Taeyong and Johnny’s house, Doyoung opened his eyes to three Chinese boys staring down at him with creepy smiles.

“Morning hyungie!” Yangyang said brightly and Doyoung groaned, shoving his face in the pillow.

“Not you three.” Doyoung mumbled.

“We love you too!” Kunhang replied sweetly. Doyoung revealed one side of his face and looked up at the three.

“What do you want?” Doyoung asked.

“We want to give you the best day ever, hyung!” Yangyang answered and Dejun pulled Doyoung’s arms to get him to sit up.

“Hyung, we know you just want to stay in this room until the end of time but that’s not how it works with us.” Dejun remarked, sitting down next to Doyoung. “Now put on your nicest clothes, we are going to a few places.”   
  
“But-” Doyoung started and Yangyang cut him off.

“Hyung please?” Yangyang asked, showing his puppy eyes. Doyoung was very weak for puppy eyes, especially when it came from the kids.   
  
“Fine, I’ll come.” Doyoung eventually replied and Yangyang beamed.

“Ok, we got your clothes ready!” Kunhang said and he lifted up a white button up shirt and black pants. “Now get ready.”   
  
“Or we will force you.” Dejun added with a sweet smile. Doyoung got the hint immediately and took the clothes from Kunhang.

“We will see you in a bit, hyung!” Yangyang said and he was pushed out by Dejun, followed by Kunhang. Doyoung stared at the door with confusion written on his face and got dressed. Straightening his collar, he stood by the mirror placed on top of the dressing table. Thankfully, Doyoung showered the night before, making him sort-of-presentable.

“These kids, I swear.” Doyoung mumbled as he placed on his watch. He looked towards the nightstand, where he tossed the couple bracelet the day before. After thinking about it, Doyoung took the bracelet and clasped it around his wrist. Doyoung eventually got out the door to see the trio with bright smiles.

“It’s time to go!” Yangyang chirped and the four went towards the front door.

  
“Taeyong hyung, I’m going with the kids.” Doyoung said to Taeyong, who was on the phone with someone.

“Alright, I will see you tonight!” Taeyong replied and he continued talking to the person on the other line. As soon as the door closed, Johnny peered out from his office and Taeyong dropped his phone.

  
“The bunny has left the cage.” Johnny said in a low voice and Taeyong stifled a laugh.

“How can you be so goofy during such situations?” Taeyong asked and Johnny chuckled.

“We need to go, Tae.” Johnny said instead. “Everyone is basically there, except for the actual children.”

“Right, Chenle and Jisung.” Taeyong said in realization. “They are fine, right?”   
  
“Yep, according to Sicheng, Jisung is feeling much better. He was really ecstatic when he found out Jaehyun’s plan.” Johnny explained,

“I hope it goes well.” Taeyong remarked, heavy with the realization that Jisung’s hopes were really high.

“Worst case scenario, Doyoung refuses.” Johnny stated. “The chances are really low but we will see.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Taeyong got up and the couple held hands as they entered the bedroom.

The coffee shop was ready for Doyoung by 6pm, a stage being set up with Mark on the guitar and Donghyuck and Renjun being on vocals. Jeno plugged in Jaehyun’s laptop to play the video while Chenle and Jisung made hand puppet signs in front of the projector. Taeil, Jungwoo and Yukhei had some food ready for one  **(one being Doyoung, as you can’t tell, fuck I really be dragging this fic, WHEN WILL IT END FUCK)** and the rest were sitting around, waiting for the main person who was with the annoying trio. Jaehyun stood in the bathroom with Johnny, dressed up nicely.

“Here you go.” Johnny said and passed Jaehyun the ring. Jaehyun opened the velvet box to look at the ring. He resized to make it fit Doyoung’s finger better, after testing it on him during their Busan trip. The gold band stared back at him, with a small diamond in the center. Jaehyun took in a shaky breath and Johnny clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Hyung, what if-” Jaehyun started and Johnny shook his head.

“Jaehyun, everything will be fine.” Johnny assured the younger. “Don’t worry.”   
  
“Alright.” Jaehyun breathed out and Johnny left the bathroom to be with Taeyong.

He would rather not admit it but Doyoung had a great day with Dejun, Kunhang and Yangyang, the three taking him around Seoul for fun. They had breakfast at a pancake shop and played around at an abandoned playground.

“Thank you guys.” Doyoung said genuinely, the four sitting in Kunhang’s car.

“It’s what we do best.” Yangyang replied, sitting next to Doyoung. The eldest noticed that they were going in the opposite direction of Taeyong’s house.

“Are we not going back?” Doyoung asked, getting even more confused when Kunhang pulled up at Taeil’s coffee shop.

“We didn’t even have dinner, hyung.” Dejun answered from the passenger’s seat. Kunhang stared at Dejun with a soft smile and Yangyang rolled his eyes.

“Come on, you two, let’s go.” Yangyang whined as he exited the car. Doyoung was pulled into the coffee shop.

“Wait, Taeil hyung doesn’t serve dinner at Purple-” Doyoung started but stopped when he saw petals scattered against the floor. “Wait, what the hell is happening?” He looked around to find the trio, who mysteriously went missing.

“Hello Kim Doyoung hyung!” a chirpy voice was heard. Doyoung turned his head to see Donghyuck on a makeshift stage with Renjun, the older trying to stop Donghyuck’s waving. “I know the past three weeks have been shitty but as your annoying friends, we decided to go above and beyond extra to make you feel better!” Doyoung sighed heavily.

“Of course the kids tricked me.” Doyoung mumbled to himself. “Donghyuck, I appreciate what you are doing but-”   
  
“Ok, it’s time for the main event!” Donghyuck interrupted and Doyoung saw Jaemin and Jeno pull up a chair and Doyoung was pushed onto it by Yangyang. “Renjun, Markie, it’s time to sing.” Mark started playing a chord and Renjun raised the mic up to start singing I Was In Heaven by Chelsea Cutler. Taeil exited the kitchen with the takeout Yuta and Sicheng brought to the shop.

"Hyung, what's going on?" Doyoung asked and Taeil shushed him.

"Enjoy your food." Taeil said and left to the kitchen. Doyoung stared at his food with confusion before picking up chopsticks to eat it.

"Good old ramen." Doyoung remarked as he ate the ramen.

"Ramen? Are you fucking kidding me?" Taeil hissed to Yuta, who raised his hands in defense. Sicheng rolled his eyes and smacked his husband's arm.

"We are on a budget." Yuta replied. "I spent a lot on the honeymoon."

"Right." Taeil said shortly. Outside where Doyoung was sitting, Renjun and Donghyuck continued singing tunes, ranging from chill songs like Suga's Interlude by Halsey to sad songs like Love Letter by VIXX. When Renjun saw Doyoung put down his chopsticks on the empty plate, he smacked Donghyuck's thigh, which made Donghyuck glare at him.

"What?" Donghyuck hissed and Mark stopped playing the chord.

"Doyoung hyung has finished his meal, which means it's time for the real main event." Renjun announced and Doyoung watched Yuta rush in to grab the plate.

"All the best, Doyoung." Yuta said cheerfully with a wink.

"With what?" Doyoung asked but Yuta had left to the kitchen. "I swear someone needs to tell me what is happening.” the lights dimmed and Jeno was seen turning on the projector. “Jeno-ya, what is happening?”   
  


“You’ll find out!” Donghyuck replied into the mic, leaving back screechy feedback. Renjun covered his ears and Doyoung looked irritated.

“The next person I see better explain or else-” Doyoung started but he stopped when the projector lit up to display the video. Doyoung's jaw dropped when he started seeing videos and photos of him taken by Jaehyun, happy and full of life. Doyoung belatedly realized that most of them were taken for “memories”, Jaehyun always claimed.

"Kim Doyoung, when I bumped into you in that crowded street, running late for vocal coach training, your adorable angry face caught my attention right away.” Jaehyun’s voice was heard when the video ended. Doyoung’s eyes welled up with tears and Jaehyun walked towards him with a small smile on his face. “Ever since, I felt myself fall deeper into the black hole called love.”

“Jaehyun…” Doyoung started, getting up as Jaehyun approached him.

“I know we had our difficulties over the six years we’ve been together, from our shitty apartment to our lack of communication.” Jaehyun continued. “But I knew for the longest time that I wanted to take the next step with you.” Doyoung let out a tiny gasp when Jaehyun got on one knee, covering his mouth in shock. “Kim Dongyoung, will you marry me?” Pulling out the velvet box, Jaehyun opened the box to show the ring. Doyoung took in a shaky breath.

“I…” Doyoung started and he looked up to find the kids on stage look excitedly at the scene. Looking back down at Jaehyun, he uttered the word that made the whole world turn. “...No.” Doyoung winced as he saw Jaehyun’s face go from anticipated to devastated. Donghyuck dropped his mic and Renjun let out a gasp.

“Hyung, what?” Mark asked in shock. He gripped Donghyuck’s hand, shocked at the results.

“You can’t break up with me, leave me heartbroken and crying for weeks just to propose and expect me to accept.” Doyoung said more harshly than intended. “I’m going home.” Doyoung grabbed his phone and proceeded to leave the coffee shop. Getting over the shock, Jaehyun got up quickly to follow Doyoung outside.

“Doie, wait!” Jaehyun called out, tucking the ring back in. The backroom door burst open and the rest came out with happy smiles, Jisung happily carrying out a cake.

“You two are finally-” Taeyong cheered but stopped when he saw Jaehyun running after Doyoung. “Minhyung?”   
  
“Doyoung hyung said no.” Mark uttered and the group was silent. A loud crash was heard and the group saw Jisung drop the cake in shock.

“Jisung-ah.” Taeil chastised. Jisung started tearing up and rushed to pick up the broken china.

“Jisung, don’t pick it up, they are very sharp-” Jaemin started but it was too late. Jisung stared at the oozing cut on his hand as he choked on his tears.

“Oh, Sungie.” Chenle said sweetly as he hugged his boyfriend.

“Why can’t we all be happy?” Jisung cried. Taeyong ushered Jeno to grab the first aid kit. Yukhei peered out of the window facing the parking lot and his eyes widen.

“Guys, they are talking.” Yukhei exclaimed and the group clustered around the front door with the exception of Jisung, Chenle and Taeyong, the leader comforting the youngest. Outside, Doyoung walked towards the car before his wrist was grabbed tenderly.

“Doyoung, please.” Jaehyun begged, gripping Doyoung's wrist. Doyoung yanked his arm out of Jaehyun's grasp.

"You can't just do this to me!" Doyoung snapped. "You refused to listen to me when I said Jungkook forced himself on me, then you break up with me, made me cry to no end for three fucking weeks, then you suddenly decide to jump to engagement when I finally decided to get over you? This is not how it works, Jung Yoonoh!" Doyoung finished his rant with a crack in his voice, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I was acting irrationally, I know." Jaehyun mumbled. "I didn't listen to you. But we can try again."

"Yeah but how many times?" Doyoung asked, the two feeling rain pattering down on them. "We can't just be giving each other more chances if it won't work out in the end."

"Doyoung, listen." Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung's wrist again, feeling the couple bracelet. "I don't want to be with anyone else besides you. We can work this out, please. I know you want to."

"I hate that you can read me easily. You make it so hard for me." Doyoung mumbled, using his free hand to smack Jaehyun. "I hate that I'm so weak for you, I hate that you know me so well, and I hate the fact that I will love you no matter what and I want a million more chances with you." While Doyoung rambled, Jaehyun cupped the older's cheek before cutting him off with a kiss. Doyoung reciprocated quickly, heavy rain falling on the pair as they kissed passionately.

“Can you stop kissing me to cut me off?” Doyoung mumbled as they broke apart. Jaehyun smiled, dimples proudly showing off.

“But you love it.” Jaehyun replied before chucking. Doyoung chuckled as well before pulling Jaehyun back into a kiss. Jaehyun held Doyoung’s waist tenderly as the two shared short, sweet kisses. The scene was rather movie-like, a tender embrace in the pouring rain, yellow street lights shining down. The two pulled away again and smiled at each other, reveling in each other after three weeks of longing and sadness. Jaehyun nuzzled his nose against Doyoung’s before closing the gap again.

“Oi, you two!” Ten shouted from the front door, the rest of the group watching the cheesy scene. “You’re gonna catch a cold!”

“Shall we?” Jaehyun asked, pressing their foreheads together. Doyoung nodded and the two held hands as they were ushered inside.

“You two are stupid.” Taeil chastised as he brought out two steaming cups of his famous coffee. Taeyong and Johnny covered Doyoung and Jaehyun with fluffy towels grabbed from Taeil’s home above the shop. Doyoung let out a tiny sneeze when the coffee cups were set down, burying his face in Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun held Doyoung on his lap, the younger wanting to be as close as he can to his boyfriend.

“I’m glad you two made up.” Taeyong remarked, rubbing Doyoung’s back. “I’m guessing that you aren’t engaged yet.”   
  
“Yeah hyung, are you two engaged yet?” Donghyuck asked, sitting on Mark’s lap, running his hands through his fiancé’s green hair.

“Any other day, I would have accepted in a heartbeat.” Doyoung replied after lifting his head from Jaehyun’s neck. “But I think we need to sort out our shit first before taking the next step.” Kun nodded and Johnny beamed. “Kun, can you find us a couples’ counselor around? I think it would be a good first step.”

“Yeah, of course.” Kun replied with a sweet smile. Everyone in the room seemed happy that things were ok.

“Jisung-ah.” Doyoung called the youngest quietly. Jisung, who was pressing his face against Chenle’s shoulder, flickered his eyes to the soaked couple. Chenle was holding the younger’s injured hand, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead a few times. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m ok, I was just really sad that you said no.” Jisung mumbled in reply. “I thought that everything will be ok.”   
  
“Jisung, everything is ok. We seem to not be ready for marriage.” Jaehyun said, holding Doyoung closer. “Promise us that you will be strong, help us through all the bad times, we are in this together.” Jisung nodded.

“I will, hyung.” Jisung replied and the group smiled at the youngest give the couple a shy smile.

“I’m so proud of my son!” Jaemin cried, which ruined the moment.

“I’m not your son!” Jisung retorted and Renjun smacked Jaemin’s shoulder while the taller fake-cried into Jeno’s shoulder.

“Seriously Jaemin?” Taeyong asked, shaking his head with a smile. The scene faded out when the group separated into different conversations, talking about interesting events that happened over the past few weeks. Jaehyun and Doyoung shared a kiss in the midst, Doyoung holding Jaehyun’s face in his hands and Jaehyun holding his boyfriend against him tightly.

“I love you.” Jaehyun murmured against Doyoung’s lips, no one noticing or making dumb remarks about them.

“I love you too.” Doyoung mumbled back before kissing his boyfriend again. Even though they didn’t end up being engaged, Jaehyun and Doyoung finally realized how incomplete they were without each other. After repairing the underlying problems, Jaehyun swore that he will put that damned ring on Doyoung’s finger.

The moment arrived about a month later, but in the least expected way. It started with Doyoung and Jaehyun making dinner together, something rare because the two lived off takeout. The counselor they went to was kind and accepting of everyone, telling them multiple methods to strengthen their relationship and improve on their communication. Spending more time together, just the two of them, and do various basic activities like grocery shopping together and cooking dinner. Doyoung wore one of Jaehyun’s oversized knit sweaters with white thigh highs that day, a rare treat for both parties. Doyoung’s plan worked out at the end when the two had sex on the kitchen counter after eating dinner.

“Marry me, Doie.” Jaehyun blurted out when the two came down from their high, Jaehyun panting into Doyoung’s bruised neck. Doyoung, who was petting Jaehyun’s hair, froze at the younger’s statement. Doyoung quickly recovered from the shock and smacked Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Doyoung snapped. “When your dick is in my ass?” Jaehyun looked sheepish, thumbing on Doyoung’s thigh highs.

“Sorry, it’s just the past month has been such a dream. From the counseling to making up with Jungkook to doing all of these domestic things with you. I don’t want this dream to end.” Jaehyun tried to explain, avoiding Doyoung’s gaze. A gentle hand lifted up Jaehyun’s chin and the younger saw Doyoung stare at him with love.

“It won’t end anytime soon, it’s been six years.” Doyoung said, touching Jaehyun’s cheek with his thumb. “Now propose to me properly, with a ring or whatever.” Jaehyun laughed and kissed Doyoung with passion, the older laughing when he was lifted up by Jaehyun’s arms, wrapping his legs around Jaehyun’s waist as he was carried into the bedroom. Tumbling down on the bed, Jaehyun opened the bedside drawer to reveal the velvet box. Jaehyun looked down at Doyoung, hair fanned out on the bed and Jaehyun’s sweater falling off one shoulder. Jaehyun swore he never saw anything more beautiful.

“Kim Dongyoung, my beautiful boyfriend, will you marry me?” Jaehyun asked, opening the velvet box with one hand. Doyoung stared at the ring before nodding.

“Yes, Jung Yoonoh, I will marry you.” Doyoung replied and a wide smile broke out on Jaehyun’s face. Jaehyun slid the ring on Doyoung’s finger before kissing him passionately. The two laughed into each other’s mouths, on that newly-engaged high. Doyoung pulled away to observe the ring, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He cupped Jaehyun’s cheeks and stared up into the eyes that always showed him love. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, more than you can imagine.” Jaehyun replied before kissing his boyfriend, now his fiancé, for the nth time. Jaehyun pressed their foreheads together before leaving sweet pecks against Doyoung’s neck. The older closed his eyes, hands finding their home on Jaehyun’s nape. 

“Goodnight, fiancé.” Doyoung mumbled when Jaehyun fell asleep on top of him, face buried against Doyoung’s neck. Doyoung carded his hands through Jaehyun’s hair, smiling when the ring on his finger glittered in the moonlight. He closed his eyes, focused on this moment.

Although there were many bumps on the way, Jung Jaehyun and Kim Doyoung always found their way back together at the end. And they were ready to take the next stage, the stage called marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this 88 paged, 26 thousand words story called Even When It’s Raining. This fic took me two weeks to write which frustrated me to no end but I found comfort writing it while stressing about exams, which are next week.
> 
> Thanks for waiting patiently and the next part is yet to be decided. Have a great day, lovelies!


End file.
